


Убереги меня

by Rassda



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek, Angst and Humor, BAMF!Stiles, Crimes & Criminals, Family, Hostage Situation, M/M, Misunderstandings, Pack Family, Suspense, stilinkski feels
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-07
Updated: 2014-04-07
Packaged: 2018-01-18 13:15:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 21,727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1429876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rassda/pseuds/Rassda
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Мы получили подтверждение об удержании заложников на территории складов в двух часах на выезде из Лос-Анджелеса после огромной аварии на шоссе 101 этим утром...." История, где Стайлза и шерифа Стилински берут в заложники, Дерек бросает Стайлза, а Стайлз уже не тот Стайлз, что был раньше. Перевод фика "Hide Of A Life War", автор Etharei</p>
            </blockquote>





	Убереги меня

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Hide Of A Life War](https://archiveofourown.org/works/546446) by [Etharei](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Etharei/pseuds/Etharei). 



> Бета: Nadalz
> 
>  **Ссылка на арт:** [here](http://www.picshare.ru/view/4250165/)

_— Мы получили подтверждение об удержании заложников на территории складов в двух часах  
на выезде из Лос-Анджелеса после огромной аварии на шоссе 101 этим утром..._

Стайлза с силой потянули за рубашку. Выли сирены, полицейские были повсюду, шумели лопасти вертолетов, которых стало еще больше, все были вооружены до зубов. Стайлз увидел, что отца схватили, и перестал бороться: он ни за что не останется тут один, без него. Наверное, он даже удивил парня, который его тащил, когда не просто прекратил сопротивляться, а сам бросился в изрядно побитый фургон вслед за отцом. Везде кричали, Стайлз улавливал из десятка слов максимум одно, но этого хватало, чтобы понять в общем, что происходит — один раз он воссоздал древний ритуал по единственной строчке на древней латыни, так что необычные ситуации типа его конек.

Если вкратце: перевозчики наркотиков.

Нет, он не шутил. Перевозчики наркотиков.

Реальность ускользала, стекала, словно вода по ступенькам. Или, наверное, это потекли его мозги. Стайлз все равно упрямо стремился следом, потому что — хм — нужно очнуться, прийти в себя прямо сейчас... И — эй! — чей-то голос твердил ему то же самое... Стайлз зацепился за поток слов, словно за трос...

…и вынырнул в реальность.

Металлический привкус на языке. Ну здравствуй, старый друг. О, и ощущение грязи на зубах тут как тут.

Звуки накатывали, словно прибой: собственное хриплое дыхание, рядом кто-то переговаривался, ругаясь; где-то дальше ожесточенно перешептывались, тяжелые шаги отдавались эхом по твердой поверхности, которая прижималась к его щеке. Или это он прижимался к ней щекой. В конечном итоге Стайлз понял, что лежал на холодном бетоне.

Он жив. Начало-то отличное!

Стайлз провел языком по зубам: все на месте и все на своих местах.

Тело болело. И ощутимо так, но тут ничего нового и удивительного.

Стайлз открыл глаза.

Первое, что он увидел, — это обеспокоенное лицо отца, склонившегося над ним.

— Мхмптм, — произнес Стайлз.

На плечо легла теплая ладонь:

— Стайлз, лежи, просто лежи, тебя сильно приложили, непонятно пока, насколько сильно...

— Синяки, — простонал Стайлз. — Ерунда. Просто... много-много синяков.

Он попытался подняться и тут же закусил губу, чтобы заглушить невольный вскрик или, чего доброго, чтоб его не вырвало. Боль разлилась по груди, как горячая лава, осела острыми противными всполохами, выжигая дыхание в легких. Первая вспышка боли оказалась слишком неожиданной, чтобы разобраться, где именно и как он ранен. Стайлз глубоко вдохнул, подождал, когда волна боли уляжется, потом по очереди двинул плечами, руками, сжал-разжал кулаки, прошелся руками по телу.

— Похоже, ничего не сломано. Ну, я так думаю. Вроде что-то с коленом.

А это значит, что бегать он сможет не скоро, разве что просто стоять и драться.

Отцовские пальцы, как в детстве, провели по раненому колену, словно пытаясь унять боль по волшебству. Шериф часто делал так в детстве: гравитация оказалась для подрастающего Стайлза злейшим врагом. Да и сейчас тоже, если уж быть честными — только что они нарушили перемирие, которого придерживались 80% общего времени, в 60% которого наличествовали оборотни в количестве. Родное прикосновение совсем такое же, как Стайлз помнил, отчего одновременно стало и тепло, и больно: оно только напомнило, что нынешнюю боль не прогнать горячим шоколадом и пластырем с Бэтменом.

По крайней мере, кровь ниоткуда не шла, порезы и царапины на руках затянулись и запеклись. На секунду Стайлз заволновался, насколько тщательно отец осмотрел его, пока он лежал без сознания, но тот наверняка уже что-то бы сказал, загляни он Стайлзу под одежду.

— Что-нибудь произошло, пока я валялся в отключке? — спросил Стайлз.

Теперь он двигался медленнее и смог сесть. Ладонь отца, теплая и крепкая, переместилась на спину, слегка поддерживая.

— Нет. Парни, которые нас охраняют, ходят по одному и тому же периметру. Пролетало несколько вертолетов. Думаю, с их стороны еще прибыло людей, я слышал подъезжающие машины и какие-то крики снаружи как раз перед тем, как тебя втолкнули. — Отец провел ладонью по лицу. Он выглядел постаревшим, вымотанным и уставшим, и Стайлзу некого за это было винить, кроме себя самого. — Черт возьми, Стайлз, полиция уже знала, что мы здесь. Что могло быть настолько важным, чтобы попытаться позвонить тайком с мобильного телефона?

Стайлз сглотнул. Натянул на лицо широкую улыбку, и боль сразу дала понять, где вскоре проступят новые синяки. Пусть болит, он заслужил за то, что сейчас скажет:

— Бейсбольный счет. Хотел проверить, выиграл ли я спор у Скотта.

Это шутка для своих: про бейсбольные биты и МакКоллов, — чтобы ее понять, надо быть в курсе приключений Стайлза.

Выражение лица отца было еще хуже, чем та боль, что терзала Стайлза. Отец уже не в первый раз смотрел на него, как на чужака, но сейчас к этому взгляду добавился новый оттенок, словно отец начинал верить, что они преодолели точку невозврата.

Как будто он вообще не узнавал Стайлза и... сдавался.

И худшее, худшее заключалось в том, что Стайлз знал: отец винит себя. Потому что шериф входил в число тех родителей, которые работают все время, почти не бывают дома и жертвуют личной жизнью ради работы. Шериф и не подозревал, что часть вины лежит и на Стайлзе и что то расстояние, на которое они отделились друг от друга, Стайлз прошел сам.

Стайлзу захотелось растормошить отца, обнять, сказать, что все хорошо, он по-прежнему все тот же Стайлз, просто в последнее время ему приходится так много утаивать, что те обрывки, которые видит отец, не самые лучшие его качества.

Однако сейчас они оказались в опасности, и с ними еще восемь человек. Гораздо важнее безопасность людей, личные драмы подождут.

В конце концов, это всего лишь очередной урок, из череды тех, что Стайлзу еще предстоит усвоить.

— Послушай, пап, сейчас я никак не могу уехать...

— Стайлз, — начал отец мягко и, черт возьми, заботливо. Это всегда затыкало Стайлза почище сердитых криков. — Я рад, что у тебя появились друзья. Правда. Я долго думал, что вы со Скоттом так и будете только вдвоем — и в этом тоже нет ничего плохого, — но я рад, что появились еще люди, которым ты небезразличен.

Стайлз чуть было не добавил: «Ты себе даже не представляешь», — хотя был почти уверен, что именно к этому отец и ведет.

— Я помню себя в старших классах, — продолжил отец. — Все кажется таким важным и первостепенным, словно от каждого твоего решения зависит вся дальнейшая жизнь. Я это понимаю, правда. Но! Я вообще больше не понимаю, что с тобой происходит. Повезет, если я тебя увижу хотя бы раз за день, ты же все время проводишь с друзьями. И не думай, что я не знаю, когда ты врешь, что ночуешь у Скотта. Я проходил мимо видео-проката и видел через окно с тобой Бойда и Дерека Хейла, когда ты сказал, что будешь у МакКоллов.

— В свою защиту скажу, что тем вечером Скотт променял меня на Эллисон, — проворчал Стайлз. Хотя тогда он не особо расстроился; в середине зимы выдался очередной морозный вечер, и они всей компанией устроили крепость из одеял в одном из заброшенных вагонов — пусть Дерек и отказывался так ее называть, — поставили DVD-диск в ноутбук Эрики, и пока беты, ругаясь, уничтожали запасы попкорна, Стайлз беззастенчиво грелся о Дерека, потому что тело оборотней вырабатывает больше тепла (именно поэтому).

Хорошее воспоминание, счастливое, и, конечно же, оно только напомнило, как нерадужно все сегодня.

Очевидно, это было еще не все. Отец поднял руку, жестом показывая «дай я закончу».

— Я даже не собираюсь обсуждать, сколько раз ты крутился рядом с местами преступления, напрашиваясь на арест, или приходил домой побитый и ничего не рассказывал. Я уже устал спрашивать, что происходит, и слушать очередное вранье в ответ. Ты в этом настолько поднаторел, что я уже даже не понимаю, когда ты врешь.

Стайлз глубоко вздохнул и опустил взгляд в пол. С того самого дня, когда Скотта укусили, он всеми силами защищал отца, стараясь удержать подальше от тех, к кому прилагались клыки, когти и магия и кто с завидной регулярностью превращал существование Стайлза в фантасмагорию. Утаивать что-то от отца никого удовольствия Стайлзу не доставляло, но по-другому было никак.

— Ты хороший ребенок, — отец потянул руку и засомневался, будто думал, что Стайлз увернется из-под руки. И это он довел своего отца до такого, Стайлз ужасный сын. — Я никогда в этом не сомневался. И я люблю тебя. Так будет всегда. Я просто... Просто хочу, чтобы мы снова разговаривали, Стайлз. Пожалуйста, скажи, что с тобой происходит.

Боже, как же сегодня это не вовремя. Вообще не вовремя. Сначала Дерек, потом Скотт, и теперь вот это свидетельство того, что он не сын, а ничтожество, которое доводит собственного отца. Глаза обожгло, и горло сдавило, как будто тайлз готов был вот-вот расплакаться, но нет, вдобавок ко всему еще и это унижение он точно не переживет.

Отец тяжело вздохнул, когда Стайлз ничего не ответил, и отцовская рука соскользнула с плеча. Очередной жест разочарования в череде подобных, Стайлз не должен был так переживать, но этот жест оказался словно соль на рану, бередя боль еще больше. Стайлз опустил голову, пряча лицо, и стал мелко выдыхать. Стыд, вина и чувство, что он во всем не прав, сжигали изнутри.

— Ладно, — отец пробежал рукой по волосам, явно расстроенный и разочарованный, хоть и пытался этого не показать. — Я так и знал, что План А не сработает, поэтому приготовил План Б. Мы уезжаем. На одну неделю, побудем только вдвоем. Собирай вещи. Собери одежду, чтобы хватило по крайней мере на семь дней. Уезжаем завтра рано с утра, я сказал на работе, чтобы меня не дергали, даже если Бикон Хиллс уйдет под землю.

Стайлз заторможено кивнул. Он уже начал поворачиваться в сторону лестницы, когда отец его остановил, положил руку на плечо и притянул в крепкие объятья. Спина Стайлза была разукрашена синяками: часть после лакросса, часть после неожиданного тесного знакомства с мотовездеходом охотника — но Стайлз даже не обратил внимание на дискомфорт.

— Мы справимся, — пообещал отец. — Ты мой сын, и я люблю тебя и ни за что от тебя не откажусь. Слышишь? Я от тебя не откажусь.

Именно такие погони обычно показывают в кино или по телеку: мчащиеся по оживленному шоссе машины, взрывы направо и налево, выстрелы во все стороны. Стайлз — при содействии и поддержке Скотта — даже разработал личный рейтинг боевиков, где присутствовали глобальные сцены автомобильных преследований. После того, как Стайлз сам побывал в паре таких, казалось бы, его энтузиазм должен был поутихнуть, пост-травматический стресс и все такое. Но не тут-то было, он полюбил их еще больше. В очередной раз отбившись от какой-нибудь сверхъестественной твари, Стайлз не мог сразу успокоиться, организм не понимал, что ему больше ничего не угрожает, так что лучше всего помогало бездумно уставиться в экран, на котором сверкали яркие вспышки взрывов и на скорости 100 миль в час творились трюки, отрицающие всяческие физические законы природы.

Было в этом что-то наподобие катарсиса — смотреть, как кто-то другой отдувался, пусть и в кино, попадая в переделки и избегая смерти в последнюю секунду.

И когда машина, преследовавшая хороших парней, врезалась в другие автомобили на дороге, или злодей палил по толпе, расчищая себе путь, или когда хорошие парни спрыгивали с машины/ грузовика/мотоцикла, и те разбивались у них за спиной в зрелищных языках пламени, никто не задумывался о сопутствующем ущербе.

— Мне надо зашить его рану, — в пятый раз умоляла Карен, которая, как выяснилось, работала медсестрой. — Нужна только аптечка, любая игла и нитка. Оставьте ножницы и все, что, как вам кажется, можно использовать в качестве оружия, себе. Пожалуйста.

Парень, который охранял их последние десять минут — Стайлз про себя назвал его из-за стрижки Каре, — похоже, не собирался никуда двигаться со своего места.

На ворохе из накиданных курток и свитеров — это лучшее, что они смогли придумать, чтобы не сидеть на холодном бетонном полу, — дернулся и тихо застонал от боли семилетний Патрик. Его старшая сестра крепко, до боли, сжимала его ладонь. Она ничего не говорила, только шептала имя брата. Стайлз не понимал, как она умудрялась держаться, на ее месте он давно бы рыдал в три ручья.

По ноге у Патрика шла длинная, глубокая рана, из которой после аварии так и не переставала идти кровь. Поначалу Патрик мог ходить, поэтому на рану не обратили особого внимания, но сейчас самодельная повязка полностью пропиталась кровью, и Патрик начал бредить.

Его губы шевелились, Стайлз почти не понимал бормотание на смеси испанского и английского. Не обращая внимания на боль в ребрах, он наклонился ниже:

— Abuela? Вы к ней ехали? — тихо переспросил он. — В гости к бабушке?

Услышав звук его голоса, Патрик открыл глаза. Взгляд светло-карих глаз, юных и растерянных, так сильно напомнил о Скотте, что Стайлз с силой сглотнул, усмиряя подступивший взрыв гнева. «Этот мальчик, — мрачно подумал Стайлз, — ни за что здесь не умрет».

— Эй, — позвал Стайлз сестру, — ты Паула, да? Глянь на меня. — Он подождал, пока она подняла на него глаза. Девочке было скорее всего где-то пятнадцать, но усталость и страх делали ее старше. — Ты с ним тоже говори. Он нас слышит. Ему станет легче, если он услышит твой голос.

Проглотив комок в горле, девочка кивнула.

— Ладно, хорошо. — Поговорить, это Стайлз запросто. В разговорах Стайлз эксперт. — Патрик сказал что-то о бабушке. Вы ехали к ней в гости?

Паула ответила почти неслышно:

— Да. — Она собралась с силами и добавила: — Мама тоже хотела поехать, но не смогла отпроситься с работы. Хотя это нестрашно, мы уже так ездили. — Одни, подразумевал ее тон, и хотя наверняка это было незаконно, Стайлз все равно сочувственно кивнул. Он с шестнадцати такое творил, что не ему судить.

— Мама с бабушкой сейчас о вас думают, переживают, наверное, как вы и что с вами, — сказал Стайлз.

Кто-то прочистил рядом горло. Все подняли головы — Стайлз даже не заметил, как к ним подошла Карен. Каре рядом держал небольшую медицинскую сумку.

— Спасибо, спасибо, — поблагодарила Карен. Она бережно взяла сумку и раскрыла на полу.

Ножницы из набора убрали, как и вообще все острые предметы, кроме швейной иглы. Стайлз прошелся по ремню, отыскивая небольшой фонарик, неприметно висевший на цепочке. На брелке был фонарик побольше, но тот остался в рюкзаке, который сейчас валялся в мусорном мешке около двери, куда побросали все их личные вещи. Все-таки это было лучше, чем ничего. Стайлз, осмотревшись, зажег фонарик. От резкого света люди начали тихо ругаться. Стайлз посветил фонариком на рану, в направленном на нее пятне света та казалась удивительно красной.

— Спасибо, — поблагодарила Карен, выглядевшая удивленной. — Обычно люди не понимают, как важно видеть то, что делаешь. — Она положила рядом йод и бинты.

Стайлз пожал плечами. Он помнил, что когда Дитон зашивал его в очередной сотый раз, то постоянно твердил Дереку: «Отойди, не загораживай свет. Да что ж такое». Стайлз бросил взгляд на Каре. Тот подозрительно рассматривал фонарик, но пока его не отбирал.

Может, хоть у некоторых бандитов есть совесть.

Стайлз снова заговорил с Патриком и Паулой:

— Патрик, скажу правду, будет больно, но я постараюсь тебя отвлечь, хорошо? Паула, расскажешь про бабушку? Она живет в Эл-Эй?

— Нет, — ответила Паула. В свете фонарика она казалась чуть более уверенной. Патрик вскрикнул от боли, когда Карен принялась обрабатывать ногу йодом. Стайлз подбадривающе кивнул. — В Керритосе. Но она встречает нас в Эл-Эй. Она живет с дядей Энди и его семьей, потому что у него пять детей, и за ними надо присматривать.

— Ого, пять детей, — присвистнул Стайлз. — Наверное, вам там нравится, да? С двоюродными братишками и сестренками? А готовит бабушка? Я даже не представляю, как можно накормить пятерых детей.

Аварию он не помнил. Просто вот он, стараясь не замечать повисшей между ним и отцом неловкости, безрезультатно вертелся в попытках найти удобную позу и поспать, хотя эти автобусы явно не были рассчитаны на людей с длинными ногами, а в следующую секунду в ушах стоял звон, на руках была кровь, а самого Стайлза перекинуло через спинку кресла. Похоже, его бросило вперед. Где-то что-то горело, Стайлз слышал треск пожара, и почему-то подумалось: «Опять Джексон без разрешения смешал реактивы Лидии?».

Потом Стайлз повернул голову и увидел отца. Он не помнил своего решения действовать, просто его пальцы оказались на шее отца. Тот зашевелился раньше, чем Стайлз нащупал пульс, явно живой. Стайлз обмяк, растекшись по спинке сидения, и какое-то время просто дышал, отходя от острого, яркого приступа облегчения.

— Стайлз, — пробормотал отец.

— Я здесь, — тут же откликнулся Стайлз. Он закашлялся: — Кажется... произошла авария. Наверное, автобус во что-то врезался. Надо выбираться, скорее всего, мы горим. И если ты сможешь прийти в себя вот прямо сейчас, было бы замечательно.

Стайлз слышал новые крики, постепенно пассажиры приходили в себя. Не все: пара, которая сидела напротив через проход, вряд ли когда-либо очнется; в проходе лежало тело, на которое Стайлз старался не смотреть. Отец жив, надо сосредоточиться на этом.

— Двинуться можешь? — спросил Стайлз.

Отец скривился, но медленно кивнул:

— Думаю, да. Дай мне минуту.

Их кресла были теперь ближе друг к другу, металлическую стенку автобуса со стороны Стайлза покорежило, и чтобы выбраться, отцу пришлось протискиваться. Стайлз напряженно следил, не больно ли отцу, но ничего не заметил, двигался тот нормально. Как только отец выбрался и распрямился, Стайлз смог вылезти со своего места у окна и почти упал в проход.

— Пап, — сказал Стайлз, осматривая салон автобуса: покореженный металл и повсюду обломки, он видел нечто подобное в одном из фильмов-катастроф раньше, — надо вывести отсюда людей.

Отец кивнул.

— Внимание, пожалуйста! — перекричал шум отец. — Если можете передвигаться самостоятельно, покиньте немедленно автобус. Под нами, возможно, пожар, так что здесь небезопасно. Если вам нужна помощь, пожалуйста, отзовитесь, чтобы вас нашли.

Тут же раздался гул голосов, люди по большей части пытались понять, кто где, пару раз отца о чем-то спрашивали. Кто-то плакал и душераздирающе кричал, находя своих любимых мертвыми. И все же люди вставали и продвигались к дверям, и хотя многие были ранены и в крови, идти могли почти все.

Стайлз помогал мужчине, у которого, похоже, был перелом ноги. Одного возраста с отцом, тот шел с посеревшим от боли лицом, темная кожа блестела от пота. Стайлз помнил, что сам чуть не упал в обморок, когда сломал ногу. Как идти со сломанной ногой, он себе даже не представлял, однако у Стайлза получилось закинуть чужую руку себе на плечо и потащить его за собой; мужчина лишь пару раз застонал, пока они неловко мялись у двери. Спускаться по ступенькам было сложнее, но их поддержали несколько рук. Пассажиры, которые были ранены меньше, не отходили от двери, некоторые даже залезали обратно, помогая отцу. Стайлз передал раненого с поврежденной ногой дальше, потом улучил время, вернулся к своему месту и подобрал рюкзак.

Пожар был не настолько сильный, как переживал Стайлз. Вряд ли их ожидали мощные взрывы, как в кино, но Стайлз расслабился, только когда из автобуса вышел отец и сказал, что внутри никого живого больше не осталось. Это подразумевало, что он проверил каждое тело. Женщина, которая ему помогала, оказалась медсестрой. Она подтвердила его слова, добавив, что также лично проверила всех оставшихся. Стайлз подумал, что если б сейчас тут были оборотни, они могли бы услышать сердцебиения уцелевших, им и покореженный металл не проблема.

Но потом, когда пассажиры собрались вокруг отца, а Мужчина-С-Ногой хлопнул его по плечу, сказав: — «У вас отличный сын, надежный, как скала, вы, наверное, им гордитесь», — отец обернулся, посмотрел на Стайлза, и они обменялись кивком, взаимно гордые друг другом, как раньше, когда-то давным-давно. И Стайлз понял, что они прекрасно справляются и сами.  
Да и кому нужны эти оборотни? Стилински круты и без них.

Отец посмотрел на рюкзак и просил:

— Да ладно? — тем же тоном, как когда впервые увидел, что именно Стайлз намеревался взять с собой в их поездку.

Стайлз пожал плечами и проверил, что клюшка для лакросса по-прежнему прочно закреплена на рюкзаке:

— Ты же сам говорил, что клюшки — дорогое удовольствие, надо беречь.

На дороге везде валялись куски деталей, несколько побитых автомобилей стояло хаотично на дороге, казалось, картине всеобщего апокалипсиса не хватало толпы зомби, повалившей из-за поворота. Отец как раз повел людей от автобуса к обочине, в сторону от проезжей части, потому что в любую минуту по шоссе могла промчаться машина, как вдруг Стайлз заметил какое-то движение за перевернутым фургоном.

Стайлз только успел сообразить, что там кто-то прячется, как в эту минуту человек пригнулся и — сюрприз! — распрямился с оружием наперевес.  
Оружием, направленным в сторону автобуса.

— Ложись! — закричал Стайлз. «Очень убедительно получилось», — подумал Стайлз отстранено, потому что пассажиры тут же попадали на землю, за секунду до того, как над их головами просвистели пули и продырявили металлическую стену автобуса.

— Эй, ты. Я слышал, ты коп. Шериф?

Стайлз оторвал голову от деревянного ящика, к которому привалился, чем только привлек ненужное внимание.

Один из бандитов, которого Стайлз мысленно окрестил Босс, ухмылялся, глядя на них. Отец еще сказал, что, похоже, он тут за главаря, судя по тому, как он командовал остальными. Прямо сейчас Босс старательно пытался возвышаться над ними — ну-ну, таким Стайлза не проймешь, вот среди его знакомых водились настоящие эксперты в этом деле.

— Да, — коротко подтвердил отец.

В мозгу Стайлза забилась мысль: «Кто их сдал?». Он чуть было не принялся подозрительно рассматривать заложников, но спохватился в последнюю секунду. Стайлз настоял, чтобы отец не брал с собой значок, потому что раз уж они едут отдыхать от Бикон Хиллс, надо оставить дома все, что будет о нем напоминать. Потом Стайлз быстро перебрал в голове свои действия: иногда легко сдать важную информацию, не заметив этого. Кроме того, Стайлзу тоже пришлось согласиться оставить дома свои «якоря», и все равно в его рюкзаке чего только не было: откуда-то же он унаследовал эту упертость.

К тому же, есть вещи, от которых ты никогда не уйдешь, как ни старайся, и профессии, которые из себя не вытравишь.

— Твой мальчишка? — Босс кивком указал на Стайлза.

— Мой сын, да.

— От него уже неприятности, как я слышал, — Босс прищурился и наклонился, рассматривая побитое лицо Стайлза. — Знаю я таких. «Мой папочка самый крутой в городе, так что мне всегда все сходит с рук». Думаешь, ты такой у нас умный? Видел бы сейчас свое лицо. Не нарывался бы, уж больно хорошо смотрятся на тебе синяки. Из тебя бы вышла прекрасная сучка, а?

Даже не глядя на отца, Стайлз чувствовал команду «молчи, ничего не говори!» четко и ясно. Он заставил себя опустить голову и притворился, что перепугался, вместо того чтобы ответить яростным взглядом или высказать все, что думает.

Чувство было странное: Стайлз привык, что в их компании он самый уязвимый, самый слабый.

— Хм, — Босс какое-то время задумчиво их рассматривал, потом кивнул в сторону остальных заложников. — Ты за главного, шериф, присматривай за ними. Если кто напортачит, поплатится твой мальчишка.

Они переезжали со склада на склад дважды. Стайлз подозревал, что захват заложников оказался чистой импровизацией в привычной схеме. Были все признаки, что либо похитители планировали здесь встречаться с кем-то, либо это их обычный перевалочный пункт, но они явно не готовы были удерживать здесь силой группу людей.

— Они же нас убьют? — прошептал Чжэ. Он напомнил Стайлзу перепуганного Айзека, хотя был старше Дерека. Рукава голубой футболки были заляпаны кровью: скорее всего, во время аварии порезал руки о битое стекло. Карен переживала из-за его порезов, но они хотя бы затянулись и не сильно болели.

— Власти ведут с ними переговоры, — как можно увереннее ответил отец. — Нельзя заранее предугадать, до чего они договорятся, но если будем сохранять спокойствие и делать, что нам говорят, а еще держаться все вместе, мы выберемся отсюда. Ясно?

Все согласно кивали, хоть и понимали, что отцу неоткуда знать, поведут ли себя похитители столь же разумно, как он говорил, и что шериф сам напуган и ни в чем не уверен, как и все остальные. Потому что это лучше, чем думать о том, что ждет их в противном случае.

У отца был талант: люди прислушивались к нему. Стайлз видел несколько раз, как шериф вмешивался в разгар жаркой ссоры, и, если и не устранял ее полностью, то, по крайней мере, разборки становились сдержаннее: опускалось импровизированное оружие, и голоса всех вовлеченных сторон стихали до нормального, приемлемого в помещении тона. Так что Стайлз не был удивлен, увидев, что отец ходит от заложника к заложнику, заговаривает с ними, проверяет, все ли в порядке, успокаивает, если понадобится. Где-нибудь через час, Стайлз в этом уверен, он будет знать всех и каждого поименно и всю историю их жизни.  
Стайлз сдержал порыв прокричать во все легкие: «Это мой отец и он круче всех!», — вместо этого решив осмотреться.

Склад был огромный, больше, чем предыдущие два, и, возможно, вообще самый большой, какие только строят. Стайлз едва видел другой конец помещения, хотя, возможно, дело было в том, что половина лампочек под потолком не работали. Нормально освещен был только тот угол, где совещались бандиты. Заложников разместили в ближайшем углу, между большими железными контейнерами, и приставили двух охранников. Все помещение было заставлено аккуратными рядами металлических контейнеров разных размеров, что говорило в пользу того, что склад был функционирующий.

После того, как заложников согнали вместе, покрикивая двигаться быстрее, их предоставили самим себе. Бандиты больше переругивались между собой и решали, что делать с окружившей склад полицией. Охранники, приставленные к людям, подозрительно следили за каждым движением, но не запрещали негромко переговариваться. Стайлз прикинул, что бандиты попросту не рассматривали возможность, что заложники могут сбежать, всерьез. Либо были слишком самоуверены и не считали, что кучка из десяти насмерть перепуганных людей способна на какие-либо решительные действия, либо существовала какая-то скрытая угроза, о которой заложники даже не догадывались и которая делала побег невозможным. Скорее, дело было в излишней самоуверенности, но все же... Инстинкты Стайлза были неспокойны.

Бандиты изъяли все их вещи, в том числе обувь. Стайлз хотел было возмутиться, когда у него из рук вырвали рюкзак: в нем было много вещей, терять которые не хотелось бы — но, к счастью, их имущество просто сунули в мешки для мусора и затем бросили около стола, за которым их похитители обсуждали свои планы, рассматривали карты, иногда торопливо что-то ели, а, следовательно, вещи всегда были под наблюдением.

На улице раздались громкие звуки выстрелов. Все напряглись, затаив надежду, что их ждет долгожданное освобождение, но бандиты на складе даже не оторвались от своих дел. То ли кто-то решил пострелять по мишеням и спустить пар, то ли с другой стороны окружавших их прочных стен стреляли в людей, и, если честно, Стайлз почти был уверен, что эти ублюдки не стали бы тратить пули ради стрельбы по банкам — и ведь похитители вели себя, как будто это обычное дело. Это перепугало заложников еще больше, хотя они и так полдня варились в собственном соку из страхов и переживаний.

У двадцатичетырехлетней Джослин, которая ехала в Пасадену на собеседование по работе, началась паническая атака. Медсестра Карен, отец и Чандан пытались ее успокоить и уговорить поменьше шуметь. Последнего вообще не было в автобусе, но его машина пострадала в массовой автомобильной аварии, а потом его угораздило попасться на пути одного из бандитов, который использовал его как живой щит. Чандан достал из кармана помятый бумажный пакет из-под МакДональса и отдал Джослин подышать.

Паническая атака Джослин напомнила Стайлзу, что пора принимать аддерол. Когда отец вернулся и сел рядом — Джослин уже дремала рядом с Патриком и Паулой, — он вспомнил о том же:

— Стайлз, я спрошу, можно ли достать таблетки из рюкзака.

Охранник — жаль, не Каре на этот раз — отказался отдавать отцу таблетки или звать кого-нибудь из своих дружков, чтобы поискать их в рюкзаке, и вообще запретил кому-то подходить к рюкзаку. Он спросил, умрет ли Стайлз без таблеток, и когда отец признался, что нет, не умрет, приказал прекратить любые разговоры и сесть назад, а то пристрелит Стайлза и таким образом решит все проблемы.

— Козел, — выругался тихо отец и похлопал Стайлза по плечу: — Извини, сынок.

— Все нормально, — заверил его Стайлз, утягивая отца вниз, пока семейное упрямство Стилински не довело их до беды.

— Ты справишься, — ответил отец, — если станет худо, я тебе помогу, хорошо?

— Все нормально, правда, я знаю, что делать, — Стайлз замешкался, прикусив губу, но в голове четко и ясно раздался голос Дерека: «Для этого и нужны запасные планы, прекрати тупить».

Какой же ты умный, Дерек-в-голове, особенно если вспомнить все нелепые поступки, которые совершал в прошлом Дерек-настоящий.

Стайлз закатал джинсовую штанину по колено, отклеил бежевый, в тон коже, водопроницаемый пакетик под коленом, разорвал и достал одну капсулу аддеролла. Проглотил на сухую.

Во взгляде отца читался вопрос.

— Что? Ты же сам говорил, как важно быть ко всему готовым! — воскликнул Стайлз. — Я — повод для гордости. Ты же сам не пускал меня в школу без упаковки пластырей, что неоднократно спасало нас со Скоттом от смерти. Истекли бы кровью, в очередной раз порезавшись о бумагу, и все.

— Надо думать, — отвернулся отец, нахмурившись. — Я заметил, что теперь ты таскаешь с собой всю аптечку первой помощи. И еще одну, побольше, в джипе. А еще тот антикварный нож, который я нашел у тебя в рюкзаке и который, я цитирую ты «не украл из музея, а это тебе Дитон подарил на Рождество, потому что чего такого, уже нельзя и подарить подарок лучшему другу своего работника, и вообще этот нож на 100% декоративный». И еще не забыть бы про твой фонарик на ремне. И цепь на шее, слишком толстую для обычного украшения.

Стайлз пожал плечами:

— Не понимаю, на что ты жалуешься, пап. Я же сказал, я просто следую твоим наставлениям «всегда быть ко всему готовым».

Отец потряс головой:

— Наверное, до меня начинает потихоньку доходить, что давно пора было задуматься, к чему такому ты «всегда готов».

Стайлз знал, если Эллисон ранят, Скотт сорвется с катушек. Наверное, выпрыгнуть, вклиниваясь между Скоттом и Дереком, когда они оба приняли волчью форму, было не самым разумным решением. Зато только благодаря ему, уж в этом Стайлз был уверен, здесь и сейчас не разразился поединок не на жизнь, а на смерть.

Пока Скотт колебался и медлил, Айзек воспользовался моментом и, навалившись на Скотта, прижал к земле.

— Скотт! — закричала Эллисон. Она прижимала свернутую куртку к ране на руке, так и не отпустив лук. По крайней мере, кровь шла не сильно. Стайлз не понял, почему ее голос звучал так взволнованно: это же Айзек, он никогда по-настоящему не навредит Скотту.

— Лидия, — позвал Стайлз через плечо, — ты бы не могла отвезти Скотта и Эллисон домой?

Лидия посмотрела на него с тем же выражением, которое доставалось каждому, кто пытался сказать ей, что делать, однако, к его удивлению, кивнула, убрала несколько прядок, выбившихся из хвоста, назад и щелкнула пальцами, обращаясь к Эллисон:

— Ключи.

Скотт оттолкнул от себя Айзека и посмотрел на Стайлза с таким выражением, что у того неприятно подвело живот. Стайлз знал все его взгляды наперечет и, наверное, мог бы даже составить диаграмму десяти наиболее часто используемых, но этот взгляд Скотта никогда раньше не был обращен к нему: злой и, даже можно сказать, ненавидящий взгляд преданного человека.

Они втроем исчезли за деревьями, отправившись к припаркованным автомобилям. Через несколько минут вдалеке послышался мотор машины Эллисон.

Оборотни, оставшиеся со Стайлзом, заметно расслабились. Стайлз похлопал Айзека по плечу, как делал Дерек, когда хотел показать свое одобрение. Айзек верил в действия больше, чем в слова, и хотя Стайлз любил слова — уж об этом знали все, — когда дело касалось Айзека, он старался больше показывать, чем рассказывать. В ответ Айзек бросил ему благодарный взгляд. Да и Бойд с Эрикой тоже улыбались.

— Возвращайтесь на базу, — приказал Дерек. Точно, он же все так и стоял у Стайлза за спиной. Наверное, это плохой знак с точки зрения выживаемости видов, если Стайлза перестало напрягать, когда за спиной у него стоит оборотень. Вообще-то, если уж честно, его это даже устраивало. Дерек не казался рассерженным, но в его голосе чувствовался приказ альфы. Четверо остававшихся оборотней углубились в лес.

— Итак, — обернулся Стайлз, — все могло быть гораздо хуже.

— Он нарывался на драку с самого начала, — сказал Дерек.

— С этим спорить не буду, — согласился Стайлз.

— Впервые.

Стайлз хмыкнул:

— Ну, охотники-плохиши свалили, все живы, и даже не пришлось просить помощи у Питера. Я считаю, это определенно победа.

Дерек ничего не ответил. В этом ничего удивительного не было, Стайлз уже привык, что тот говорит мало, но сейчас его плечи поникли, и у Стайлза неприятно засосало под ложечкой.

— Что ты здесь до сих пор делаешь, Стайлз? — Дерек скрестил руки на груди. Стайлз не удержался и пробежался взглядом по груди и плечам (чисто с научной точки зрения, любопытно же, как это рубашка до сих пор не лопнула по швам под напором всех этих накачанных мышц), после чего снова посмотрел Дереку в лицо.

— Эм, наверное, я просто не слушаюсь твоих приказов? — Стайлз хмыкнул: — Ну, таких приказов, по крайней мере.

— Стайлз. Что ты здесь делаешь? — И о, о черт, теперь еще и этот взгляд. Стайлзу почти смешно, обычно Дерек смотрит на него рассержено, а Скотт со всемирным смирением, но сейчас они словно поменялись. Наверное, оба поморщились бы от такого сравнения. И, похоже, Стайлз начал понимать, куда движется дело, и что угодно бы отдал, лишь бы Дерек снова смотрел на него сердито.

— А где мне еще быть? — осторожно попробовал Стайлз.

Может, он торопился с выводами. Может, живот подводило, будто он наелся колючей проволоки, просто оттого, что Стайлз привык ожидать худшее.

Дерек протяжно выдохнул, рассматривая землю под ногами. Какое-то время он молчал, потом медленно начал:

— Скотт твой лучший друг. Вы дружите уже много времени. Мы с ним... иногда мы нормально общаемся, но он считает, что быть оборотнем проклятье, для меня же быть оборотнем естественно с самого рождения. — Дерек поднял глаза, встречая взгляд Стайлза. — Сейчас мы избежали драки. А в следующий раз? В следующий раз он решит, что ему не нужен альфа? Я... — Дерек отвел взгляд, — я не хочу, чтобы ты выбирал.

Стайлз молчал и смотрел на Дерека. Шли минуты.

— Скажи что-нибудь, — попросил Дерек. Очевидно, не Стайлза, а дерево.

— Серьезно? — выплюнул Стайлз. — Вот это? Это причина, по которой нам надо расстаться? Ты не хочешь, «чтобы я выбирал»?

— Это правда, — лицо Дерека было спокойно и неприступно, а значит, он обдумал все заранее. Может, Эллисон не случайно ранили в драке? Хотя нет, расчетливость в манере Питера, Дерек бы не поступил так жестоко, но отношения между Дереком и Скоттом заметно обострились последние несколько недель, после последней сверхъестественной заварухи. Было логично предположить, что в конце концов рванет.

— Черт, — Стайлз вспомнил, почему всегда готовился к худшему. Потому что именно худшее чаще всего и случается. — Послушай, не надо делать вид, что дело в Скотте. Я большой мальчик и переживу, если ты мне прямо скажешь, что я тебе больше не нравлюсь. Я и не думал, что у нас продлится долго. — И это не ложь, не ложь, Стайлз надеялся на это, но никогда не ждал, что так и будет.

Дерек — ого! — вдруг оказался прямо перед ним, напомнив о том, как молниеносно могут передвигаться оборотни.

— Но дело в Скотте. — Руки Дерека взлетели, словно он хотел схватить Стайлза за плечи. Дерек сжал пальцы, как будто боялся не удержаться и все-таки прикоснуться к Стайлзу. — В том, что ты подверг себя опасности и бросился между нами. В том, что столько времени пытаешься навести между нами мосты и просто забываешь о себе. В том, что сомневаешься, даже когда оказался между двух огней, потому что не знаешь, кого выбрать: его или меня.

— Хочу отметить, что в итоге мои сомнения нас всех спасли, — ответил Стайлз. — И вообще, разве сейчас речь о Скотте?

— Ты думаешь, я сам так хочу? — Дерек отступил в сторону, и Стайлз задрожал от холода, лишившись тепла, которое выделяло его тело. Оборотни грели как настоящие грелки. — Я думал, что смогу, привыкну к тому, что тебя мне досталась только часть, а не весь ты. Но я так не могу.

— Подожди, — попросил Стайлз. От попыток сообразить, что тут вообще происходит, кружилась голова. — Ты ставишь мне ультиматум? Я правильно понимаю? Ты хочешь, чтобы я выбрал между тобой и Скоттом?

— Нет. Я уже знаю, кого ты выберешь. Знал это с самого начала, — Дерек улыбнулся, горько, без следа радости. — Ты всегда выбираешь Скотта.

Мари — ей двадцать и ее мать погибла при крушении автобуса — передала дрожащими руками бутылку воды. Стайлз аккуратно взял бутылку, прошептав «спасибо», сделал два глотка и передал отцу. Похитители давали только по бутылке воды за раз, приходилось делить на всех, и когда будет следующая, никто не знал.

Наверное, Стайлз, сам того не заметив, задремал, потому что проснулся, когда отец осторожно тронул его за руку. Шея затекла. Стайлз поспешно вытер рот, ну точно, напускал слюней во сне. Научиться засыпать где угодно, проблем не составило, но вот еще и презентабельно при этом выглядеть вряд ли ему под силу:

— Пап, ты чего так на меня смотришь?

Отец кивнул куда-то вниз. Стайлз быстро опустил взгляд, заранее готовясь к позору: дурацкие подростковые гормоны! Уже не в первый раз ему грезится кое-какой альфа в самое неподходящее для этого время, но ничего не увидел:

— Что?

— Подвеска. Ты цеплялся за нее во сне, — ответил отец. Помолчав, он добавил: — В первый раз вижу, чтоб ты так делал.

Стайлз еще раз посмотрел вниз: о, точно, отец говорил про штуку, которая обычно висела на длинной серебряной цепочке у Стайлза на шее и которую он сейчас сжимал с такой силой, что там, где края впивались в ладонь, остались красные следы. На первый взгляд подвеска выглядела как закрученная спираль из металла — наверное, потому что это и была спираль из металла. Стайлз никогда ее не снимал, но обычно прятал под одеждой. «Как и еще кое-что», — пришла откуда-то мысль. Стайлз заставил себя разжать пальцы на подвеске.

— Это подарок.

— Чей?

— Друга Скотта.

Отец ответил:

— М-м, наверное, этот подарок для тебя очень важен, раз ты так за него схватился.

— Я не могу отвечать за то, что делаю во сне, — принялся защищаться Стайлз, — и вообще, уже нельзя завести талисман, чтобы на меня не поднимали осуждающе брови. Тем более, когда мы в объективно стрессовой ситуации?

— Не поднимали брови? — повторил отец.

— Видишь: объективно стрессовая ситуация.

Отец присел рядом:

— Это другое. Ты на удивление спокойно повел себя при похищении.

— Что? — пискнул Стайлз. Он вспыхнул, когда заметил, что один из похитителей посмотрел в его сторону, и понизил голос почти до шепота: — Я вообще не спокоен. Если я и кажусь спокойным, то только потому, что меня колбасит с самого начала, и вообще-то уже целый день прошел, организм, наверное, решил передохнуть, что было бы неплохо, потому что через час, два все снова продолжится.

— Ты, конечно, переживал и нервничал, — ответил отец, — и да, испугался, любой бы испугался, но еще ты контролировал свои действия. — Отец внимательно посмотрел на Стайлза, словно надеялся разобраться, в чем дело, стоит только повнимательнее присмотреться к его лицу. Если честно, Стайлзу стало бы от этого только легче. — Врать не буду, я ожидал, что рано или поздно у тебя случится паническая атака. Но я даже не вспомню, когда она у тебя случалась в последний раз. Когда ты говорил с Патриком и его сестрой, успокаивал их... Карен сказала, ты знал, что делать. Как будто уже раньше бывал в подобных ситуациях.

— Боже, пап, и что тут плохого?

Отец не ответил, проигнорировав выпад:

— А еще тебя не взволновал вид крови. Остальным было не по себе. Ты, конечно, состроил недовольное лицо, но больше занимался ребятами. А раньше при виде такой раны ты бы ныл не переставая.

— А мне и сейчас неприятно, но не жаловаться же, когда ребенок на глазах истекает кровью, — открестился Стайлз. — И вообще, сам знаешь, что я иногда помогаю Скотту в ветлечебнице.

— И мы снова там, откуда начали. Ты снова не говоришь правду, хоть и не врешь, — вздохнул отец, хотя он не казался больше сдавшимся, скорее уж, словно преисполнился намерения довести дело до конца. Шериф прислонился к ящику, скрестил руки на груди жестом, ясно говорившим «Я, пожалуй, вздремну»:

— Разбуди, если что-то случится.

— Конечно, — Стайлз сел прямо и отодвинулся от ящика, чтобы не было искушения снова прикрыть глаза.

— Кстати, — пробормотал отец, почти засыпая. Раньше Стайлз все время завидовал отцовской способности отрубаться где угодно, сейчас он знал по личному опыту, что такой навык неизбежно приобретаешь, когда в любую минуту готовишься мобилизовать все силы. Неизбежно в смысле либо так, либо в итоге свалишься замертво от недосыпа.

— Пап? — позвал Стайлз, когда тот замолчал, так ничего и не сказав. На всякий случай потише, вдруг отец уже спал.

— О, х-м, — зевнул отец, — ты бормотал во сне. Про некоего Дерека.

Стайлз покраснел и спрятал лицо в ладонях:

— Черт.

— Если ты пришел уговаривать меня помириться с Дереком, не утруждайся.

— Да ладно, Скотт. Даже ты должен понимать, Дерек не виноват, что Эллисон ранили, — Стайлз развалился на столе Скотта. Голова раскалывалась. Аппетит пропал с того разговора с Дереком, но перед тем как встретиться со Скоттом, Стайлз через силу впихнул в себя тост, потому что голодание и таблетки не сочетались. — Откуда он мог знать, что у них взаперти сидит съехавшая с катушек омега? И Дерек, если бы мог, появился бы раньше. Ты сам думал, что на берегу безопасно. Провал был коллективный, из разряда «мы не знали, во что ввязываемся». Эллисон поправляется, ее папа не стал запрещать вам общаться. Снова. Подозреваю, до него начало доходить, что это бесполезно. Я вот знаю, что у вас назначено рандеву в полночь, так что вообще не понимаю, в чем проблема.

— Это просто Дерек, понятно? — Скотт перевернулся на кровати, ударив по одной из подушек. — Дело не конкретно в этом случае. Мне просто надоело, что он всегда темнит, относится к нам, как к детям, но зато считает, что мы должны спокойно стоять и смотреть, когда на наших глазах кого-то убивают. — Скотт повернулся к Стайлзу и многозначительно посмотрел: — Ты не поймешь. Он тебя охмурил.

Стайлз прищурился:

— И что это еще за херня?

Скотт разозлился:

— Слушай, не хочу ни на что намекать, но тебе самому не кажется, что он как-то слишком уж внезапно перешел от полного игнорирования до обожания? Не могу никак избавиться от мысли, ну, — Скотт пнул матрас, — что он понимает, что куда ты, туда и я.

До Стайлза доходило целую минуту — не из-за самого предположения, нет, Стайлз сам чего только не передумал по этому поводу, включая «запрограммирован пришельцами», — а потому, что не мог сразу поверить, что Скотт именно это имел в виду.

Еще минута ушла на то, чтобы к нему вернулся голос:

— Ты сейчас сказал, что Дерек со мной спит, только чтобы добраться до тебя?

Скотт поморщился, но упрямо сжал челюсти:

— Эрика сказала, что сначала Дерек собирался подослать к тебе ее. Наверное, просто решил сделать все сам.

Стайлз закрыл глаза и мысленно досчитал в обратном порядке от десяти до одного. Напомнил себе, что сам виноват, что не рассказывал Скотту про все те разы, когда Дерек появлялся у него в комнате, изначально под предлогом узнать что-то в Интернете, потом оставаясь все на подольше, а предлоги становились все неубедительнее, про то, как Дерек постепенно учил его драться, противостоять оборотням, про то, как Стайлз стал себя чувствовать в лесу в полной безопасности, потому что знал, что Дерек всегда будет поблизости. Про то, что именно Стайлз проявил инициативу в нужный момент. Скотт редко интересовался, чем Стайлз без него занимается, пока он бегает на свидания с Эллисон, и Стайлза это более чем устраивало.

Ему никогда не приходило в голову, что то, что для него было месяцами приятного общения и неловкого флирта, замаскированного под подшучивание, для людей непосвященных и особенно обладающих таким избирательным вниманием, как у Скотта, могло показаться внезапным скачком от не-более-чем-знакомых до, ну, до того-чем-они-были-совсем-недавно.

— Я ведь только для этого и годен? — тихо спросил Стайлз. У него не было сил подняться со стула и посмотреть Скотту в лицо, поэтому он просто уставился в странное пятно на стене. — И правда, разве может парень типа Дерека заинтересоваться кем-то типа меня?

Скотт, наверное, понял, что зашел слишком далеко:

— Конечно, я не это имел в виду. Черт! — Пружины в матрасе скрипнули. Стайлз кожей чувствовал, как Скотт смотрит на него с видом побитой собаки. — Ты же знаешь, что я так не думаю, правда? И... я не хотел так говорить на самом деле, я просто разозлился. Конечно же, Дерек на самом деле на тебя запал. Я злюсь на него, не надо было вымещать это на тебе. Просто ты пропах им, и мой волк думает, что передо мной он...

— Думаю, больше из-за этого проблем не будет, — перебил Стайлз. Он не переставал думать об их с Дереком разговоре с тех самых пор, но осознал, что это значит, только сейчас. Стайлз чувствовал, словно он опустошен, выпит до капли, в груди болело. — Мы расстались.

Стайлз наконец посмотрел на Скотта, ожидая увидеть радостное выражение лица, ну или облегчение, по крайней мере, но Скотт выглядел сбитым с толку, даже обалдевшим, как будто не мог поверить в то, что Стайлз только что ему сказал.

— Что?

— Дерек. И я. Расстались. — Что прозвучало странно. Ни тот, ни другой никогда и не объявляли, что они начали встречаться. Хотя и не скрывали отношения, в любом случае, утаить бы и не удалось, — но все, кому они могли бы рассказать, и так уже знали, без официальных объявлений.

— И он? В смысле, — Скотт моргнул, — не думал, что он когда-нибудь тебя отпустит.

— Окей, сделаю вид, что это прозвучало совсем не стремно, но он сам так решил. Это было его решение. — Стайлз отвернулся. Признаваться, что именно Дерек первый его бросил, было невыносимо.

Скотт продолжал смотреть как испуганная рыба.

— Что у тебя с лицом? — спросил Стайлз. — Я не понимаю, я думал, ты обрадуешься, что Дерек больше не протягивает ко мне свои грязные коготки.

Скотта передернуло, и руки изобразили какой-то неопределенный жест:

— Наверное, я думал, что вы двое, ну, ты понимаешь...

Стайлз тяжело сглотнул.

— Ага, — согласился он, стараясь, чтобы голос звучал нормально, — я тоже так думал. — Он втянул воздух: — Послушай, если Эллисон твоя та самая единственная, это еще не значит, что и у остальных складывается так же.

— Но... все не так, — Скотт провел рукой по волосам. — А ваши альфа-тренировки, вы же вместе ими занимались?

— Приятель, мы, может, и расстались, но я все равно буду ему помогать, если он попросит. — Стайлз пожал плечами. — В любом случае, я почти ничего не сделал, Дерек до сих пор не может обратиться полностью до альфа-формы. Питер наверняка что-то недоговаривает, но Питер — проблема Дерека. — Стайлз встал. — Наверное, я домой. Папа хотел поговорить, как вернется с работы.

— Стайлз? — Скотт извернулся в воздухе и приземлился на край кровати. Стайлз давно уже решил, что его друг — большой щенок, и укус тут ни при чем. — Извини.

Стайлз кивнул:

— Ага. Ты меня тоже.

— Итак, — Стайлз оперся спиной о ящик. Как же он рад, что из-за похитителей приходилось говорить тихо. А еще за ними неплохо бы следить, так что не надо смотреть отцу в глаза, сообщая такие новости: — Я вроде как встречался с Дереком Хейлом.

Он скорее почувствовал, чем увидел, как отец, который сидел рядом, замер на месте.

— Ты... — отец прокашлялся и продолжил тише: — Ты не шутишь?

Стайлз кивнул, нелогично порадовавшись, что почти все заложники спали. Ну, Чжэ крутился каждые пару минут, но он лежал на другом конце их небольшого загона и, скорее всего, мало интересовался драмой дома Стилински.

Отец громко выдохнул.

— Я догадывался, что ты с кем-то встречаешься, и удивлялся, почему ты мне ничего не говоришь, — он скосил глаза на Стайлза. — Хотя теперь понятно почему.

Стайлз сник.

— Я хотел тебе сказать, если тебя это утешит.

— Вообще-то утешит, — отец передвинулся. Выждав длинную паузу, он продолжил: — Стайлз, если я и не одобряю ваши отношения, то это потому, что он старше и его репутация не вызывает доверия, а не потому, что, ну, ты понимаешь...

— Да, пап, я понимаю, — помолчав, Стайлз добавил: — Спасибо.

Отец легонько ткнул его локтем.

— Не надо благодарить, это само собой разумеется. — Шериф помолчал. — Тогда у гей-клуба пару лет назад, ты сказал, что был там с Денни, ты пытался рассказать мне? Потому что я не стал бы шутить, если бы думал, что ты серьезно.

— Расслабься, пап, я тоже шутил. Почти, — Стайлз улыбнулся, но потом спал лицом. — И не волнуйся, мы с Дереком... больше не встречаемся. Я просто хотел, чтобы ты знал. Дерек не виноват, что я тебе ничего не рассказал, он тоже хотел, чтобы мы тебе рассказали. Это я боялся. — А еще в самом начале Стайлз был не уверен, продлятся ли их отношения долго. Стоило ли переживать этот разговор с отцом, если Дерек устанет от него через несколько недель?

Вот она, ирония.

— Понятно, — Стайлз заметил на периферии зрения, что отец обеспокоенно на него смотрит. — Он же тебя не обидел?

— Конечно же обидел, прилетело вообще непонятно откуда, — сказав это, Стайлз тут же понял, на что на самом деле намекал отец. — Что? Нет, я имел в виду эмоционально, как бывает при обычных расставаниях! И да, это он порвал со мной, но мирным способом! Взрослые люди поступают так все время! Мы даже не кричали на друга. Я сказал бы даже, разошлись по-дружески, хотя это только такое клише: мы остались друзьями и все такое.

Шериф тихо засмеялся, и Стайлз успокоился. Пусть отец и смеялся над ним, главное, не думал, что Дерек плохо с ним обращался.

Один из приставленных к ним охранников — снова Каре — смерил Стайлза мрачным взглядом. Ну да, он же заложник. Стайлз постарался сделать вид глуповатый и одновременно зашуганный, но, видимо, больше получилось похоже на Бойда, когда тот в первый раз попробовал, как готовит Скотт.

— Хорошо, тогда я не буду бегать за ним с ружьем наперевес, — ответил отец и похлопал Стайлза по руке. — Сочувствую. Твой первый разрыв. Подожди, это же твой первый, да? Ты, случаем, не стал Казановой за моей спиной? — Шериф закашлялся. — Не то чтобы это было плохо! Просто одно дело, если я не заметил, что у моего единственного сына были отношения, но если у него было уже несколько парней, пора сдавать значок. Или девушек. Парней и девушек?

— О мой бог, папа, — проныл Стайлз, пряча лицо в ладонях, — прекрати, пожалуйста. Да, Дерек мой первый. — Ого, все-таки хорошее было решение спрятать лицо в ладонях, потому что до него дошло, как это звучит, только после того, как он произнес это вслух. И самое поганое, что хотя так вышло случайно, это правда: Дерек стал его первым во многом. Особенно в сексе. О черт, лицо горело. Стайлз прикусил язык, чтобы не ляпнуть что-нибудь еще. Может, отец не заметит его последней фразы?

Повисшая неловкая тишина похоронила его надежды и вообще напомнила, что отец на жизнь себе зарабатывал, вытаскивая из людей их темные секретики.

Казалось, прошла вечность, когда наконец отец прочистил горло:

— М, э-э, так, я полагаю, у вас было серьезно?

Стайлз сглотнул:

— Ага.

— Подожди, а сколько времени вы вообще встречались?

Стайлз поморщился, ожидая реакции на ответ:

— М. Около года?

— Стайлз.

— У нас все шло своим чередом! Серьезно, ты правда думаешь, что я сделал бы что-то против своей воли? И еще хочу заострить твое внимание, что я сейчас совершеннолетний, закон разрешает, если вдруг ты забыл.

— Да, сейчас ты совершеннолетний, — отец был недоволен, — а год назад не был.

— Мы не... — подождите-ка, они совершенно точно да. И зачем он только попытался утверждать обратное, отец совершенно точно понял, что значит оборванная фраза, и, похоже, сейчас был готов найти Дерека, и тогда тому не поздоровится. Хорошо, что их удерживают в заложниках. — Слушай, пап, я тебя все равно не смогу убедить, что все случившиеся было пристойно, по согласию и неспешно — я сейчас имею в виду, со скоростью движения ледника, — не затронув тем, после которых мы не сможем смотреть друг другу в глаза до скончания века, поэтому, пожалуйста, поверь мне на слово?

Помолчав, отец приобнял его одной рукой:

— А кого-то другого, кроме Дерека Хейла, ты не мог выбрать? — он рассмеялся, увидев возмущение Стайлза. — Хотя я всерьез обдумываю взять назад слова про ружье, — он отмахнулся в ответ на протестующий писк Стайлза, — я поверю, если ты скажешь, без шокирующих подробностей, пожалуйста, что он тобой не воспользовался и расставание действительно прошло мирно.

— Так и было, и никто никем не воспользовался, — быстро ответил Стайлз. — И вообще, мне самому пришлось постараться, я практически... Знаешь что, вот на этом месте я заткнусь, я более чем уверен, что мы исчерпали наш лимит неловкостей на сегодня.

— Да уж, пожалуйста, хватит, — слабо ответил отец. Он сильнее сжал Стайлза в крепких отцовских объятиях, после чего отпустил. — Отдаю тебе должное, никогда не подумал бы, что ты подцепишь кого-то, похожего на Дерека.

— Эй, тут я тебя понимаю. Я сам удивился, что тоже ему нравлюсь, — ответил Стайлз и перекривился: — Фу, прозвучало, как будто я старшеклассница.

— Смешно, что ты сам к этому подвел. Никак не могу выкинуть из головы, что ты как раз в старших классах.

— Пап.

— Стайлз.

Они смотрели друг на друга секунды три, после чего рассмеялись, пытаясь быть как можно тише, и Стайлз подумал, что впервые за долгое время он чувствует, что он просто обычный подросток, который разговаривает с отцом. И хотя рядом ходили вооруженные люди и была вероятность, что живыми им отсюда не выбраться, Стайлза уже таким не пронять. Зато он ни за что не променяет людей, которые ему дороги, на иллюзию нормальности, так что он готов встретиться с тем, что его ждет впереди.

Стайлз не понимал, что происходит и почему над головой летают пули. Ну, само наличие пуль его не удивляло, привычное дело, но обычно он был окружен пулезащитными оборотнями — намного лучше, чем жилеты, скажу я вам, потому что они реально выпрыгивали на его защиту, а потом отгрызали башку тому, кто пытался в него стрелять.

Стайлз следил, где находится отец. Тот каким-то образом собрал всех выживших после автобусной аварии и вывел из опасной зоны. Кто-то кричал, по большей части люди с оружием, появившиеся непонятно откуда, и их прибывало.

Они были слишком далеко, чтобы расслышать слова, но первый ожесточенно показывал остальным в сторону их группы. Люди по-прежнему пригибались к земле, кто-то лежал на асфальте, около обочины. Несколько грузовиков с визгом занесло на дороге и развернуло против движения.

Где-то вдалеке выли сирены, люди с оружием смотрели в их сторону, а у Стайлза внутри зарождалось какое-то плохое предчувствие.

Стайлз без остановки игрался с железкой.

Отец назвал ее кулоном, Стайлз под таким углом о ней раньше не думал: прежде всего, это действительно железка, согнутая и помятая настолько, что невозможно догадаться, чем это было раньше, если не знать, что ищешь.

Подошли Босс и один из накачанных парней, Бугай, кинули в толпу несколько упаковок нарезанного хлеба. Отец подобрал хлеб, сначала аккуратно раздал каждому по ломтю, затем тем, кто попросил, дал еще по одному, предупредив, что, наверное, лучше оставить его на потом. Патрика, однако, заставил съесть оба.

Стайлз сел рядом с Патриком, Паулой и Мари. Досталось, конечно, всем, но Стайлз почему-то больше всего переживал именно за этих троих. Патрик напоминал ему о Скотте, когда Скотту было семь, а Паула — это Дерек и Бойд в одном флаконе: стойкая, и ее стойкость казалась вышколенной, не по доброй воле вышколенной, однако она все равно не могла выносить, если кто-то из ее близких страдает. Мари напоминала Стайлзу Элиссон, какой она стала в те несколько сложных месяцев, пережив потерю матери и предав друзей. На ее темном лице глаза сверкали особенно ярко, и при чужих Мари сильно стеснялась, но Стайлзу и Пауле улыбалась, а Патрику разрешала играть со своими длинными волнистыми волосами.

Они были достаточно взрослые, чтобы не задавать вопросы, даже Патрик — и от этого у Стайлза ныло сердце, — но Стайлз хорошо знал эти взгляды щенков, ищущих защиту.

— Я понимаю, что дела наши выглядят плохо, — тихо произнес Стайлз, — и мне страшно, не буду врать. Я боюсь, что они начнут нас бить, что что-то случится и станет еще хуже. Я, конечно, могу сказать, что все будет хорошо и мы выберемся, но мне кажется, вы и так себе это говорите. Вот, что я вам скажу на самом деле, — Стайлз протянул обе руки, повернув ладонями, и дети так сильно за них уцепились что, казалось, затрещали кости. Стайлз ничего не сказал, потому что иногда боль к месту, — я обещаю, что не брошу вас тут. Может, раньше вам уже это говорили и не держали свое слово... у меня так было, я знаю, как это неприятно... поэтому я свое слово сдержу. Что бы ни случилось, вы не будете одни. Понятно?

Позже, когда все трое ребятишек заснули, отец кивком подозвал Стайлза к себе на противоположную сторону их небольшого загона. Стайлз аккуратно вынул руки из потных ладошек.

— Я кое-что услышал из того, что ты им говорил, — сказал отец. Он смотрел на него как-то очень пристально, отчего Стайлз нервно поежился. — Я всегда знал, что ты умеешь заботиться о людях. То, как ты заботился обо мне после смерти мамы... И я горжусь, как ты помогаешь людям тут, правда.

— Пап, что случилось? — нахмурился Стайлз.

— Просто не хочу, чтобы ты давал обещания, которых не сможешь выполнить.

Стайлз сглотнул:

— Это я сдержу.

Отец вздохнул.

— Ты точно попытаешься, это-то меня и пугает, — он вдруг улыбнулся. Устало, обоим не помешало бы принять душ, но отец смотрел с той же гордостью в глазах, как когда Стайлз попал в основной состав команды по лакроссу или когда заканчивал семестр на одни А. — Просто помни, защищать людей — моя работа.

В главном входе началось какое-то движение. Зашли шесть человек, четыре мужчины и две женщины, и тот, что вошел первым, сразу же начал ссориться с Боссом. Стайлз бросил один взгляд на то, как они стоят, как тянут носом воздух, почти не скрываясь, распространяя ауру опасности вокруг и пробормотал:

— Нет, пап, думало, она только что стала моей.

— Ты знаешь, почему так мало альф пытаются полностью обернуться?

Стайлз вскрикнул и, крепко зажав клюшку в руках, повернулся до того, как Питер закончил фразу.

— Думаю, потому что это опасно, — ответил Стайлз. Он заставил себя успокоиться, потому что наверняка дядюшки с нестабильной психикой чувствуют страх. Клюшку он так и не отпустил.

Питер, вот ведь оборотень-пижон, не мог дождаться конца тренировки, надо было подкрасться и выйти из леса.

— Именно. — Питер приблизился. — Я знаю, что ты носишь у себя на шее. Или, точнее, откуда он у тебя.

— Да неужели, — Стайлз с вызовом выставил подбородок.

— Ужели. И знаю, как для тебя важно, что тебе его подарили. — Питер склонил голову набок. — Дерек рассказывал тебе об одичавших оборотнях? Которые растворились в своей природе?

Стайлз привык, что Питер прыгает с темы на тему, в этом даже присутствовала своя логика, прослеживаемая, правда, только Питером.

— Ты про то, что они теряют свою человеческую часть и не могут перекинуться обратно?

К счастью, на границе досягаемости клюшки Питер остановился.

— Ты должен понимать, что у силы оборотня есть свои минусы. Обостренные чувства, повышенная регенерация и навороты для боя — за них надо платить. Потерей контроля. Неприятными эффектами после воздействия некоторых растений. Скотт рассказывал тебе о своем волке?

— Немного, — Стайлз засомневался, надо ли продолжать этот разговор. Питер мог рассказать что-то важное, в отличие от остальных оборотней, которые не стремились выкладывать свои секреты. — Он говорил, что иногда ему кажется, что его волк словно отдельно от него живет в его теле, словно у него свой разум.

— Скотт еще не до конца свыкся со своим волком, естественно, что иногда он не в ладу с собственными инстинктами, — понимающе кивнул Питер. — И даже когда волк нашел якорь, проблемы не заканчиваются. У каждого оборотня есть секрет, о котором он никогда не расскажет. Каждый оборотень жаждет слиться с волком до конца. Забыть о человеческих делах и воссоединиться со зверем.

— Ох уж эти волки, — тихо хмыкнул Стайлз, обдумывая то, что услышал. Они с Лидией ввели когда-то это правило: любую информацию, поступающую от Питера, перепроверять три раза, устанавливать источник и помещать в некую мысленную категорию «до востребования».

— Вообще-то желание исходит от человеческой натуры, — продолжил Питер. — У волка более приземленные нужды: еда, безопасность, территория и стая. Они не страдают от экзистенциального кризиса или переживаний о своем предназначении во вселенной. А сейчас обдумай, что я только что тебе рассказал, и вспомни, что волк становится сильнее и получает больше контроля, когда мы перекидываемся в волчью форму.

Стайлз нахмурился. Теперь понятно, что Питер ловит кайф, по крохам информации подводя людей к тому, что они хотят узнать, и хотя Стайлз понимал, что так только сделает себя удобной мишенью для Питера, он не смог удержаться, чтобы не забежать вперед и не попытаться угадать, к чему клонит Питер. Мозг метнулся к тому, с чего Питер начал:

— Полная альфа-форма... это как будто ты обернулся, только ощущения в сотни раз ярче?

Питер кивнул:

— Очень хорошо. Именно, полная форма — это самое близкое состояние к волку, которое может испытать оборотень. Волк в этой форме сильнее, он с легкостью берет вверх над человеческой составляющей, и укротить его можно, но только со временем, после нескольких обращений. Половина альф, которые пытались зайти так далеко, теряли себя. Они становились своими волками, теряли все следы человеческой личности. Ирония в том, что даже после этого в них остается слишком много человека, что сводит волка с ума, потому что настоящие волки не понимают человеческого восприятия действительности, как бы обрывочно и не полно оно ни было. А теперь прикинь их шансы на выживаемость, когда в конце концов им на хвост садятся охотники. — Питер пожал плечами: — Дерек родился оборотнем, но даже он не уверен, что не потеряет контроль.

— А как получилось у тебя? — спросил Стайлз, подозревая, что Питер давно предвкушал этот вопрос.

Питер довольным не выглядел, он косо на него посмотрел:

— Тут я не скажу тебе ничего нового, чего бы Дерек уже не знал. Ключ к достижению полной формы — дай-ка подумать — тот же, что и при обычном обращении.

Стайлз нахмурился:

— В смысле, якорь?

— Абсолютно верно. Единственное отличие в том, что якорь должен быть достаточно силен, чтобы противостоять волку.

Это было понятно: чем сильнее угроза, тем крепче должна быть оборона. Стайлз кивнул:

— Якорь Дерека — его гнев.

— И он служил ему до настоящего момента, — согласился Питер, — но гнев непостоянен, он уходит. Гнев сродни костру: силен, но умирает, когда питающие его ветви заканчиваются. Малейшее колебание, и волк заберет контроль. Можешь мне не верить, но у моего племянника время от времени срабатывает инстинкт самосохранения. Его чувства подсказывают ему, что его гнева недостаточно, не когда речь идет об альфа-форме, поэтому он и не стучится в эти двери.

Стайлз обдумал услышанное, прикинул, что знает о Питере.

— Твоим якорем была месть, — осенило его.

— Надо же, да ты сегодня в ударе, — Питер широко ухмыльнулся, наверное, потому что Стайлз намеренно не реагировал на его намеки. — Главной моей целью было найти и уничтожить всех, кто убил мою семью. Я испытывал злость, горе, а еще был потерян, но путь всегда указывала холодная жажда мести. Не та, которой руководствуется хозяин канимы. Якорем альфы становится что-то постоянное, что-то, за что он может ухватиться без колебаний и вопросов, без единого сомнения.

Стайлз распахнул глаза.

— О, — выдавил он. В голове раздавалось: «без единого сомнения», чему громко вторило: «что тебя мне досталась только часть, а не весь ты».

О.

Хм!

— Стайлз? — отец переполз к нему от Карен и Чандана. Наверное, они вместе проверяли остальных.

Стайлз прикрыл ладонью глаза:

— Похоже, я повел себя как идиот.

Отец хмыкнул, посмотрев понимающе:

— Ты про Дерека?

Приставленные к ним похитители либо спали, либо увлеченно разглядывали пыльные стеллажи, так что Стайлз продолжил:

— Я ему помогал в... одном деле, и оно слегка застопорилось, но Дерек догадался, что дальше. Только вот он идиот, который не умеет показывать, м-м, эмоции. А я дурак, потому что повелся на его развод в стиле «Я расстаюсь с тобой ради твоего блага». Он замаскировал его так, что мне пришлось выбирать между ним и Скоттом, практически выбрал за меня и разозлил меня до чертиков, а оказалось, что это было превентивное расставание, потому что Дерек не верит, что его когда-нибудь выберут и что он заслуживает что-то хорошее в жизни. Он предпочел скорее отбрить меня и не продвигаться в нашем, эм, деле, чем признать, что ему нужна помощь. И ведь надо бы на него рассердиться, только мне еще больше жаль, а еще я немного в шоке, потому что оказалось, я важнее, чем думал, в этом нашем общем деле.

— И теперь я жалею, что спросил, — отец моргнул, будто словесный поток Стайлза оставил в его голове одну пустоту. Не то чтобы Стайлз не был знаком с подобной реакцией, просто до этого момента полагал, что у отца иммунитет.

— Как ты только можешь думать о своих любовных похождениях в такое время? — прошипела Джослин. Видимо, Стайлз увлекся больше, чем предполагал, раз даже не заметил, как она подобралась так близко, что расслышала, о чем они с отцом говорят. А уж он-то спец по чувакам, которые лезут не в свое дело, рыбак рыбака и все такое. Выражение, с которым на него смотрела Джослин, странным образом напомнило о мистере Харрисе.

— Потому что лучше я буду думать об этом, чем о том, что происходит тут, — огрызнулся Стайлз. — Если сидеть и грузиться, проблема не рассосется сама волшебным образом.

— Стайлз, — предупреждающе произнес отец одновременно с тем, как один из бандитов очнулся и рявкнул:  
— Заткни своих людей, шериф, или я заткну их сам.

Отец кивнул и поднял руки в жесте «больше не повторится».

— Ну вот, — промычал Стайлз, как мог, учитывая то, что язык Дерека находился у него во рту, — теперь я не смогу, в хорошем смысле — черт, Дерек, да — ругать Скотта, когда он — м-м-м — отвлечется в очередной раз — хмф — во время слежки. Никогда снова.

Язык Дерека переместился оттуда, где он как следует наобщался с языком Стайлза, на адамово яблоко. Дерек выдохнул: «Да, как скажешь», — и припал губами к шее Стайлза. Стайлз покрылся мурашками, когда Дерек начал медленно посасывать кожу. Через пару секунд на до нелепого бледной коже проявится краснота. На занятия не нужно было, так что Стайлз не стал напоминать Дереку, что стоит укрощать свои собственнические инстинкты и помечать его только под одеждой.

Стайлз слабо повел руками.

— И к чему ты это сказал... — Дерек оперативно расстегнул ширинку и сунул руку внутрь. Стайлза словно ударило током, когда он почувствовал прикосновение на своем члене.

Дерек громко выругался, когда понял, что на Стайлз не надел нижнее белье.

— Стайлз, черт, я знал... до этого пару раз... я чуял под джинсами, о боже, как же я... хочу... — И тут Стайлз с силой стукнулся головой о дверцу, потому что Дерек натурально набросился на его член, заглатывая до конца.

— О Боже, о боже, ты... ты... Дерек... — простонал Стайлз. Он смутно догадывался, что беспорядочно сучит руками и ногами по всему салону, но разве можно сосредоточиться, когда тебе так отсасывают. Мысли были только о горячем, влажном, сосущем рте, настолько горячем, что просто обжигал. И о том, что Дерек Хейл перегнулся через рычаг передач в своем камаро и уткнулся головой ему в колени, прижимая руками бедра к кожаному сидению.

Предполагаемые феи, за которыми они следили, могли сейчас вылететь из дома и станцевать в магическом хороводе вокруг машины, Стайлз все равно бы не заметил. Или не стал отвлекаться.

Обычно Дерек делал минет неторопливо, он любил доводить Стайлза до той грани, когда теряешь дар речи, но сейчас не стал церемониться и сделал так, как Стайлз любил больше всего. Когда Дерек глубоко пропустил головку члена и зарычал, Стайлз ударил кулаком в крышу машины и оглушительно кончил. Какое-то время мозг, временно превратившийся в кашу, не мог выдать ни мысли.

Когда Стайлз пришел в себя, Дерек занимался тем, что водил носом по его шее — ха, Стайлз даже не заметил, как тот расстегнул несколько пуговиц на рубашке — и теребил расплывшуюся железку на толстой цепи. С тех пор как Дерек отдал ее Стайлзу, он больше о ней не заговаривал и делал вид, что ее как бы нет, кроме таких случаев, как сейчас: когда тихий и разомлевший Стайлз отходил после оргазма, понимая, что их уединение могли прервать в любой момент.

— А ты? — Стайлз показал на заметный бугор в районе ширинки Дерека.

— Потом, — ответил Дерек, не отрывая глаз от железки, поблескивающей у Стайлза на груди.

— Ладно, — Стайлз откинул голову и постарался восстановить дыхание.

— Месяц назад ты чуть не подставился под пулю, которая предназначалась Скотту.

Стайлз пожал плечами:

— А разве не на прошлой неделе? Все эти охотники друг за другом слились в итоге в сплошное пятно, что, наверное, не очень хороший показатель. Или вот этот нынешний фее-беспредел — кстати, Дэнни случайно услышал от меня это слово, так что надо как-то между делом ему объяснить, что я не это имел в виду и что это не ругательство и не слэнг — так вот, похоже, наш фее-беспредел подзатянулся. Я всю домашнюю сделал, сколько можно за ними сидеть. Рыть в сети информацию и то задание поинтереснее.

— Тебя почти подстрелили, пока ты прикрывал Скотта, — не уступил Дерек. — Еще за месяц до этого ты заслонил телом Эрику, чтобы на нее не попал аконит. В прошлое полнолуние ты нашел Айзека и вытащил из охотничьей ловушки. — Дерек положил ладонь на грудь Стайлза, скользнул под рубашку между полами и остановился там, где кожа оставалось все еще нежной и бледно-розовой. — А вот это предназначалось мне, ты мог погибнуть.

Стайлз, повернув голову, посмотрел на Дерека:

— И к чему ты клонишь?

— Только к тому, что остальные тебя послушают. Скотт всегда прислушается к тебе, у меня же шансы не велики. — Дерек посмотрел Стайлзу в глаза, словно пытался донести что-то важное.

— Я... это знаю? Наверное? — ответил Стайлз.

— Хорошо, — Дерек, казалось, обдумывал следующие слова, но вдруг повернулся и посмотрел в сторону дома. — Кто-то ходит по дому. Собирает вещи. Скорее всего собираются уезжать.

— Надо попытаться сбежать, — прошептал Чандан, — мы даже не знаем, какие у них требования для полиции... — Заложники прислушивались к разговорам похитителей, но те все время использовали какой-то код. Так что что бы они ни хотели, ничего понятно не было. — И даже если их выполнят, даже если они получат, что хотят, что им помешает все равно нас пристрелить?

— А как отсюда вообще сбежать? — спросила Карен.

Поскольку все идеи, которые принялись обсуждать, Стайлз успел обдумать еще до этого, во время беседы он отключился. У них появится возможность прорваться только в том маловероятном случае, если похитители куда-нибудь уйдут со склада и заложникам получится захватить оружие. Недавнее подкрепление понижало их и так мизерные шансы: новая группа присоединилась к тем бандитам, которые были с самого начала.

Интересно, кстати, что Босс не подпускал новеньких близко к заложникам. И все-таки лично объявил, что прибывшая группа присоединяется к ним и приказал перераспределить обязанности. Остальные похитители пожали плечами и отнеслись к новеньким с той же прохладцей, с которой общались между собой.

Стайлз подозревал, что Босс точно знает, что из себя представляют прибывшие — и знал это только он один.

— Что думаешь, Стайлз?

— А? — Стайлз оторвал взгляд от Серфингиста в Клетку, одного из новоприбывших, которого поставили их охранять. — М, я думаю, наверное, лучше оставаться здесь.

— Ты серьезно? Они нас убьют! — Джослин покачала головой и повернулась к остальным. «Не обращайте на него внимания, он просто ребенок», — повисло в воздухе так четко, словно она произнесла это вслух.

Отец заинтересованно посмотрел. Стайлз пожал плечами. Все равно он не мог им рассказать, что Серфингист в Клетку и Голубые глазки, да, скорее всего, вся прибывшая недавно группа, слышала каждое их слово, и при этом не объяснить, откуда он про это знает. И признаться, что если они просто подождут, помощь — не с одной стороны, так с другой — придет, он тоже не мог.

Стайлз никогда не умел ждать. И сейчас не особо получалось, но он четко понимал, как легко все может выйти из-под контроля, как много он потеряет, если начнет суетиться. Определенно, он задолжал Дереку извинения за то, что никогда не ценил, через что Дерек проходил каждый раз, когда Стайлз рисковал собственной жизнью. После такого, он определенно постарается так часто не влипать.

— У них все будет в порядке? — спросил Стайлз.

Дитон кивнул:

— Крепкий сон поможет вывести аконит из организма. Хорошо, что охотники не заподозрили, что не все в стае оборотни.

— Нас спасла Лидия, — признал Стайлз. Он убрал руки в карман худи. — Эй, док, можно остаться на ночь тут?

— Наверное, так даже лучше, — удивил Дитон, — пришлось вколоть успокоительное, и от него они немного не в себе. Наверное, Дерек тебе не рассказал, но когда я зашивал его в последний раз — ты пошел домой, потому что у шерифа был выходной, если я правильно помню, — он проснулся посреди ночи и пошел тебя искать, пугая животных по всей округе. К счастью, там был Айзек, который смог его убедить, что ты в порядке.

— Нет, он мне про это не рассказал, — аккуратно ответил Стайлз.

Дитон бросил на Стайлза заинтересованный взгляд.

— С утра доставили рябину. Пойдем, поможешь рассыпать по банкам.

Через полчаса на операционном столе выстроились в ряд подписанные банки.

— Надо же, как быстро управились вдвоем, — беззаботно прокомментировал Дитон. Он адресовал Стайлзу одну из тех загадочных улыбок, от которых тот всегда нервничал. — Вижу, что рука функционирует как раньше. Очень хорошо, тебе от фей досталось.

Стайлз пожал плечами и открыл еще одну банку:

— Там почти вся кровь была не моя, кстати. И мое тело приспособилось заживлять странные и не поддающиеся законам логики раны задолго до того, как Скотт стал мохнатым порождением ночи. — Стайлз просиял: — Ух ты, да все мое детство готовило меня к тому, что сейчас творится.

— И к смерти любимых людей?

Рот Стайлз закрылся с такой скоростью, что клацнули зубы. До того, как он почувствовал что-то, помимо шока, Дитон наклонился и произнес с добротой в голосе, что убивало:

— Потому что к тому все и идет. Даже если стаи живут в мире, а границы их территории отвоеваны, строго очерчены и охраняются, это еще не значит, что никто не погибнет. Это всего лишь означает, что потери придут не с этой стороны. Суть существования оборотня — опасность, жестокость и боль и, да, смерть. — Дитон отодвинулся. — Ты же можешь остаться в стороне, Стайлз. Я вижу, как ты смотришь на стаю. Нет, не смотри так на меня, я говорю сейчас не про Дерека. Или Скотта. Тебе свойственна безграничная верность, и если тебе кто-то становится небезразличен, это на всю жизнь. Ты справишься, если кто-то из стаи погибнет? И не один? Потому что так будет, как ни старайся ты это предотвратить.

Секунды шли, складываясь в минуты, отмеренные громким стуком часов на стене. Наконец Стайлз сказал ровным и взвешенным тоном:

— А вы бы хотели остаться в стороне? Никогда не знать Хейлов?

Они смотрели друг на друга. Если бы в комнате были оборотни, Стайлз уверен, дело дошло бы до когтей и волчьих оскалов.

— Туше, — мягко ответил Дитон. — И нет. Даже сейчас я бы ничего не стал менять.

— В том доме было восемнадцать человек, — так же мягко ответил Стайлз, — вдвое больше моей стаи. Потерять их всех — я даже не могу себе представить.

— Я знал, что ты не отступишься, — отступил Дитон. — И хотел проверить, знаешь ли это ты.

Стайлз взял воронку и начал засыпать пепел рябины в очередную банку:

— И все-таки вы держались в стороне много лет, могли бы там и дальше оставаться.

Дитон улыбнулся:

— Я пытался, хотя и признаюсь, не так старательно, как надо бы. Если я и правда бы решился выйти на пенсию, то следовало бы уехать из Бикон Хиллс и бросить работу ветеринара. Но я никогда не мог пройти мимо бездомных щенков. Да и к Скотту постепенно прикипел, вот кому точно помощь не бывает лишней.

— Тут не поспоришь, — согласился Стайлз, — плюс они с Дереком так и не договорятся по некоторым пунктам.

— Им очень повезло, что у них есть ты.

Стайлз помолчал.

— Вы знаете про... Дерека и Кейт Арджент.

— Узнал потом. Смог сложить картину того, что произошло.

Стайлзу не хватило смелости спросить Дитона, винил ли он Дерека в пожаре. Он знал, что сейчас Дитон не винит Дерека ни в чем, а «подросток, который сделал неправильный жизненный выбор» это уже практически неофициальный слоган Бикон Хиллс. Но Стайлз никогда не был знаком с семьей Хейлов, так что даже представить себе не мог, что бы сделал и как поступил, случись такое с его стаей.

Вероятно, Дитон все-таки умел читать мысли — серьезно, Стайлз был твердо уверен, что ветеринар а) не человек и б) обладал способностями, которые всячески скрывал, — потому что произнес:

— Тебе правильно стало интересно, почему я решил помочь вам. — Дитон взял тряпку и оперативно смахнул несколько гранул рябины, просыпавшихся на стол.

— Ну да, есть такое, — пожал плечами Стайлз.

И снова эта улыбка.

— Может, я понял, что хоть сила и ушла от прежней Альфы, территория-то осталась той же, и все оборотни на ней произошли от Хейлов. Так что стая Бикон Хиллс, в том что действительно важно, остается прежней стаей. — Дитон встретился глазами со Стайлзом. — Стая по-прежнему жива.

Стайлз так увлекся, наблюдая за Тату и Большими Пушками, что не заметил, что что-то не так, пока отец не перебрался к нему и не зашептал:

— Брайан пошел в туалет двадцать минут назад и все еще не вернулся, как и парень, который его повел.

Стайлз резко потянул воздух: отец шептал очень тихо, даже точнейшая техника их не услышала бы, но не надо быть гением, чтобы понять, что происходит, когда сердцебиения нескольких людей вдруг ускоряются в одно и то же время без видимой причины.

Туалеты работали только в небольшой постройке посередине между главными воротами и складом, где они находились. Стайлз ходил туда только один раз. Он плелся как можно медленнее, но чтобы не вызывать подозрений у хмурого похитителя, и успел рассмотреть все вокруг. К главным воротам бежать было бы бесполезно, поскольку их охраняли в первую очередь, но если Брайан побежит к одному из складов на территории и спрячется в надежде найти в ограждении проход, то у него может получиться.

Стайлз был уверен, что у него самого получилось бы. Полиция окружала склады по периметру, это было понятно по жарким дискуссиям похитителей и отдаленному шуму машин и вертолетов, просто надо было выбраться за забор.

Через десять минут хлопнула, распахнувшись, боковая дверь. Виски зашел на склад, за ним шел Фрэнк, тот похититель, который ушел с Брайеном и единственный, чье имя Стайлз случайно запомнил. Вдвоем они тащили окровавленного и упирающегося Брайена.

— Слушай, нужен способ дать знать, если кто-нибудь из нас попадет в беду, — терпеливо уговаривал Стайлз, протягивая сотовый. — Для этого я раздал вам этот номер. Заучи его. Возлюби его, как ближнего своего. Ты должен научиться его набирать привязанный к стулу и с повязкой на глазах, одним большим пальцем за спиной на чужом телефоне, на котором, естественно, этого номера в быстром наборе не будет. — В ответ не последовало никаких недовольных замечаний, потому что недавно именно так и было. Спасибо, боже, что у Стайлза хорошая память на числа.

— Мы будем передавать телефон друг другу, — сказал Дерек, подходя и становясь у Стайлза за спиной. — Три дня на каждого. Зарядка всегда должна быть полная. Если вы собираетесь куда-то, где нет связи, передайте телефон другому. Если он зазвонит, вы обязаны ответить. Смысл в том, что в любой ситуации всегда кто-то будет оставаться на связи. — Стайлз незаметно ткнул Дерека локтем, потому что знал, что тот сейчас многозначительно смотрит на Скотта.

— Ну и конечно, и так понятно, что не надо звонить по этому номеру, если это не чрезвычайная ситуация, — сухо добавил Стайлз.  
.

— Думаете, что можно взять и просто попытаться сбежать? — прорычал заложникам Босс. — Насмотрелись боевиков и сериалов про копов? Думаете, опасаться надо только оружия? Ничего вы не понимаете. Потому что вы все просто тупые. Все до единого. Не видите дальше собственного носа. — Он помолчал. — Эти идиоты тянут с переговорами. Мы как раз обсуждали, что неплохо бы им напомнить, почему, собственно, они должны торопиться.

— Я думал, мы обещали, что никого не застрелим? — встрял Каре.

Босс хищно посмотрел и ухмыльнулся заложникам:

— А мы никого и не застрелим.

Боксер схватил Брайена, тот закричал. Стайлз даже не удивился, когда его тоже вздернули на ноги. Несчастная рубашка треснула под рукой Виски, охнули помятые ребра, отчего Стайлз с трудом сдержал вопль боли.

Босс показал на шерифа.

— Я тебя предупреждал, что если твои люди что-то устроят, отвечать твоему сыну, шериф. — Он ухмыльнулся. — Но я не злодей, я разрешу тебе выбирать, кого именно бросят к собакам.

Стайлз вскинул на Босса взгляд.

Выражение на лице отца, полное муки, подтолкнуло Стайлза принять это решение за него.

— Это была моя идея! — крикнул Стайлз. Ну или пискнул, ну, хм, с кем не бывает. — Это я рассказал ему, что и как надо сделать, чтобы сбежать. — И на случай, если и так не было понятно, добавил: — Наказать надо меня, а не его.

— Нет, это не... Стайлз!

Стайлз не стал смотреть на отца, не посмел. Босс скорее всего догадался, что Стайлз врал, но пожал плечами, словно ему все равно, и кивнул Виски. Брайена бросили обратно в толпу заложников.  
Стайлз не стал упираться, когда его схватил Боксер и потащил к двери.

Их окликнул один из присоединившихся потом к похитителям:

— Не на улице.

Босс зарычал: «Завали на хрен», — но тот не уступил:

— Это было частью уговора. На вертолетах есть камеры. И хотя снайперам нас не убить, они все равно смотрят в свои чертовы прицелы. Можешь сколько угодно натравливать нас, но мы не подставимся под удар, только чтобы ты повыпендривался перед каким-то мальчишкой. — Говоривший стоял в тени, но Стайлз уловил в темноте голубое свечение радужки.

Стайлза потащили на открытое пространство в центре склада. Тут же вспыхнули лампы под потолком. Похоже, неработающее освещение на складе скорее все-таки не не работает, а просто отключено. Стайлз проморгался с непривычки. Его тащили к месту, которое хорошо просматривалось и оттуда, где держали заложников, и оттуда, где похитители устроили себе базу.

Ну здорово.

Когда они проходили мимо кучи, где валялись вещи, отнятые у заложников, Стайлз ушел вниз и вырвался из схватки Боксера, вложив в рывок весь вес. Раздался треск ткани, но на несколько секунд у Стайлза получилось высвободиться. Этого хватило, чтобы кинуться к мусорному пакету, где лежал рюкзак.

Стайлз встал, сжимая клюшку от лакросса.

Процессия остановилось. Босс крикнул:

— Пусть берет. Так даже интересней, а? Теперь появился азарт.

Боксер и Виски, не церемонясь, протащили Стайлза к освещенной площадке. Прямо в живот откуда-то ниоткуда прилетел кулак Боксера. Стайлз согнулся пополам, и Виски нанес боковой удар, который пришелся со всей силой по ребрам. Стайлз в ответ замахнулся клюшкой, которую тут же отбили. Следующий удар попал в челюсть. Стайлз даже не понял, кто из них двоих это был, но второй тут же ударил в живот.

Было больно. Было трудно, и с каждым разом выносить побои легче не становилось, начиная с того первого, с Джерардом Арджентом. Стайлз не думал об отце. Он знал, что сейчас те, кто его бьют, сдерживались. Стайлз выглядел как бледный, худой придурковатый подросток, а они головорезы, грубая сила в своей команде. Ну, в своей человеческой команде. Похитители больше старались напоказ, чтобы другим было неповадно, чем действительно пытались его прикончить.

А потом Боксер и Виски отошли. Стайлз увидел, как из темноты вышли фигуры: Голубоглазый, Тату, Большие Пушки, Серфингист в Клетку и еще несколько.  
«Ну наконец-то», — подумал он.

— Полегче, — выдохнул Стайлз в губы Дерека. — Я сегодня дежурю у Тревожного телефона. — Несмотря на все просьбы, руки Дерека все так же бодро пытались высвободить Стайлза из штанов.

Справедливости ради стоило заметить, что слова Стайлза звучали не особо убедительно, учитывая, что сам Стайлз в это время расстегивал молнию на джинсах Дерека и запускал ладонь ему в ширинку.

— Разве Телефон не был у тебя на выходных? — спросил Дерек, выдохнув около уха Стайлза. Губы, двигаясь, задели ушную раковину, послав по всему телу мурашки.

— И чья тогда очередь сегодня? — Прямо перед Стайлзом оказались широкие плечи, которые так и манили, так что он не удержался и укусил. Кожа на вкус показалась теплой и немного соленой. Сам Дерек опасался оставлять следы зубов и ногтей на коже Стайлза, что было вполне объяснимо: оба были больше чем уверены, что Стайлз не подхватит ликантропию, пока Дерек в человеческой форме, но Стайлз не считал предосторожности излишними. И он нисколечко не гордился, что Дерек боится потерять контроль в самый ответственный момент и что как-то из этого вышло, что теперь он тащился, когда Стайлз его метил. Сам Стайлз тем более был рад идти навстречу этим желаниям.

— Скотта... — дыхание Дерека сбилось, когда Стайлз впился в него зубами. Сильно. Дерек отвел голову в сторону, беззастенчиво давая лучший доступ. — Да, ладно, ты прав, пусть Телефон побудет у тебя.

— М-м, как же меня заводит, когда ты говоришь, что я прав, — Стайлз прошелся губами по шее. Штаны наконец-то поддались напору Дерека и силе гравитации и упали на пол, собравшись кучей вокруг лодыжек. Стайлз просто выступил из них. Он все-таки споткнулся, когда они двинулись к кровати, но Дерек уже знал во всех подробностях ловушки его спальни и, одной рукой придерживая его за бок, второй активно лапая за задницу, довел их обоих до кровати.

— Как удачно, что тебя так легко завести. — Дерек опустился сверху на Стайлза, задев голыми ногами. Стайлз уже и не помнил, когда Дерек оставался без джинсов и белья, поэтому мысленно дал себе пять за отлично проделанную работу. На этом он останавливаться не стал, принявшись снимать с Дерека футболку.

— Я чую сарказм и завуалированное оскорбление в этой фразе, — ответил Стайлз, — но никак не буду реагировать, потому что вид на эту грудь парализовал все мои мыслительные процессы. Я подозреваю, ты специально так часто ее демонстрируешь. К тому же, может, у меня и нет вашего волчьего чутья, но я точно знаю, мистер, что ты в восторге от того, что меня легко завести.

В ответ Дерек сжал его член в боксерах и нежно погладил через ткань. Стайлз вздохнул и с готовностью развел ноги, одну закидывая Дереку на бедро. Дерек поцеловал его:

— Ты только что сказал, что тебя легко развести?

Дерек усмехнулся, но Стайлз расслышал тихое рычание в конце, то самое, которое прорывалось у Дерека каждый раз, когда у него случались приступы собственничества.

— Я сказал, что меня легко завести! — ответил Стайлз. — А это не значит, что меня легко развести. Ну, — он нахмурился задумчиво, — может, и значит. Но типа специально для тебя, понятно. И больше ни для кого!

— Специально для меня, — повторил Дерек. — Мне нравится.

Он поцеловал Стайлза напористо, требовательно, засовывая глубоко язык, чуть ли не раня губы. Стайлз застонал от такой грубости и почти пропустил момент, как с него начали стаскивать трусы. Когда Стайлз наконец с ними расстался, оба тяжело дышали.

— Я всегда был для тебя, — слова сорвались с губ быстрее, чем Стайлз смог себя остановить. Обычно это относилось к половине всего, что вылетало из его рта, но сейчас можно было бы и промолчать. Слишком важное подразумевали эти слова, слишком много значили, в чем они еще не признавались друг другу.

Дерек потянулся к тумбочке и положил что-то. Точно, Телефон. По выражению его лица сложно было делать выводы, хотя недовольным он не казался. Немного смущенным, что ли. С этим Стайлз иметь дело привык, у него это состояние по умолчанию.

— Ну и почему хотя ты молчишь, я все равно слышу, как твои мысли проносятся у тебя в голове? — буркнул Дерек. Стайлз рассмеялся. Не давая заговорить, Дерек снова поцеловал. На этот раз медленнее, но так же напористо: Стайлз сдался сразу, наслаждаясь тем, как Дерек исследовал его рот. Дерек опустился сверху, от соприкосновения голой кожи к коже между телами нарастал жар. Стайлз запустил одну руку Дереку в волосы, а второй провел, царапая, между лопаток, как раз по татуировке.

Дерек застонал. Горячий член скользнул, задевая, вдоль члена Стайлза, и тот выгнул спину, обвивая ногами бедра Дерека. Дерек, казалось, никуда не спешил. Его руки ласкали шею Стайлза, его плечи, руки, живот. Они целовались и целовались, потом целовались снова, пока у Стайлза не затекла челюсть и не заныли губы. Он пил вкус Дерека, вдыхал дыхание из его рта и тихо — тайно — предвкушал.

Позже, хотя, казалось, прошли часы, Дерек впивался железной, хотя и человеческой, хваткой в бедра Стайлза, толкаясь вперед, напирая и двигаясь в теле Стайлза, заглушая стоны поцелуями. На грани горячечного удовольствия Стайлз чуть не пропустил, как между одним резким вздохом и другим Дерек признался:

— И я тоже.

Стайлз, прячась в тени, привалился к одному из ящиков, чтобы перевести дыхание. Красная рубашка была порвана в миллионе мест, так что Стайлз, поморщись, снял ее и закрутил в крепкий жгут, которым потом обвязал лоб.

Вывести людей из горящего автобуса, в сложной ситуации собрать всех вместе, встать преградой между ними и кучкой бандитов — именно для этого, Стайлз реально в это верил, специально готовили таких людей, как его отец. Но защищать людей от оборотней, от смертоносных созданий прямиком из легенд и суеверий — это работа Стайлза.

Стайлз слышал, как вдалеке закричала Карен: «Что это такое?». Отец звал его по имени, периодически выкрикивая вопросы: «Кто это?», «Что с ними происходит?».

Оборотни, хотел ответить Стайлз, сюрприз! Он устал, тело болело, а самое трудное было еще впереди.

Как странно. Ему и раньше приходилось несладко, но никогда еще не было так тяжко.  
И тут Стайлз понял, что раньше никогда, ни разу, он не был совсем один.

В доме Хейлов стояла тишина. Стайлз был здесь уже столько раз, что, можно сказать, освоился. Он сам себя впустил и прошелся по дому, позвав: «Дерек, это я». Практически шепотом, потому как что толку орать, если Дерек наверняка его услышал, как только джип взвизгнул на подъездной. Но и бродить по выжженному остову, где когда— то жила целая семья, не дав знать о своем присутствии, казалось невежливым.

Дерек нашелся на втором этаже, у одного из окон, выходящих на крыльцо. Свет лунного серпа очерчивал в темноте изгибы его тела, и Стайлз снова подумал, как невероятно, что Дерек реален и что Стайлз входит в круг избранных, кому разрешено касаться этого тела.

— Я нашел кое-что, — тихо произнес Дерек и раскрыл ладонь. Стайлз подошел ближе и увидел, что на ладони Дерека лежит изогнутая железка. — Мама не любила сидеть дома в хорошую погоду и уходила гулять в лес. Она ненавидела носить сумки, но всегда забывала ключи в двери. Обычно кто-нибудь всегда был дома, но пару раз она не смогла попасть обратно, так что сделала дубликат и повесила его на шею.

Стайлз посмотрел повнимательнее. Теперь, после объяснения Дерека, можно было разглядеть отверстие на одном конце, куда продевалась цепочка. Сам ключ был сильно погнут, бородка ключа растаяла в огне до почти прямой линии.

Дерек смотрел на ключ, словно не понимал, хочет он его спрятать или же забросить куда-нибудь подальше. Стайлз вдруг осознал две вещи: «Ключ был на маме Дерека, когда она погибла» и «Дерек знает точно, где погибла его мать». Он наклонился к Дереку, положил ладонь на предплечье. Дерек не стряхнул ее, продолжая стоять на прежнем месте, как статуя. Тогда Стайлз обхватил его за плечи и прижался как можно теснее. Дом был холоден, мертвое все холодно, но Дерек-то жив, и от него шло тепло. Стайлз очень хотел бы знать, как передать Дереку, насколько он счастлив, что Дерек здесь. С ними.

Они стояли у окна, и Стайлз потерял счет времени. Он просто слушал дыхание Дерека, звуки мирного ночного леса.

Наконец Дерек покрутил железку, когда-то бывшую ключом, на кончиках пальцев и протянул Стайлзу:

— Это тебе.

Стайлз открыл рот. Нет, правда, он бы не удивился, если бы посмотрел вниз и увидел свою челюсть на полу.

— Или можешь выкинуть. Как хочешь. — Дерек пожал плечами, как будто его это не волновало.

Словно ключ в их маленькой компании не вызывал ассоциаций с тем, как Лидия бесстрашно шла к монстру, на чьих руках была кровь многих людей, и как Джексон добровольно принял смерть, чтобы потом воскреснуть и вернуться к ней.

Это жест, подумал Стайлз, оценить могут только те, кто там был в ту ночь.

Пальцы Дерека согрели метал. Стайлз принял ключ и попытался успокоить пульс. Он наклонился и обнял Дерека, прижимаясь носом к шее. Стайлз стоял, слушая и чувствуя глубокое дыхание. Дерек в ответ тоже прижался холодным носом, посылая волны мурашек.

Время текло неторопливо, словно патока. Дерек медленно обнял Стайлза, опустив ладони на поясницу, Стайлз закинул руки ему на плечи. Сейчас они были почти одного роста, что нравилось Стайлзу, но Дерек был явно шире, и Стайлз допускал мысль, что ему не меньше нравилось, как его обволакивало тепло прижимавшегося к нему Дерека. Обычно Стайлз вел себя суетливо, но в такие моменты, когда, казалось, близость Дерека тушила течение его мыслей, он успокаивался.

Наконец, когда вопросы «Что это сейчас было?» и «Как долго нам это не обсуждать?» уже были готовы сорваться с языка, Стайлз прочистил горло и сказал:

— Эй, пошли отсюда?

И Дерек пошел за ним.

— Выходи, малыш. Время поиграть.

Да неужели? Будем разговаривать как злодеи из фильмов?

Во рту собралась кровь, надо бы сплюнуть. Стайлз поправил повязку на голове. Рваный край свисал сбоку, задевая щеку, красной полосой, мешаясь на периферии зрения — как персональный флаг. Клюшка приятно оттягивала руки.

— Тебе не спрятаться от нас, малыш. Мы слышим, как твое сердечко бьется, словно перепуганный кролик. Выходи и давай побегаем...

Стайлз сделал два шага и вышел из прикрытия обратно под резкий свет. Он чувствовал, как все внимание оборотней сосредоточилось на нем и практически придавило к месту. По голой груди побежали мурашки от соприкосновения с холодным воздухом. Стайлз никогда не любил демонстрировать свое тело, даже несмотря на то, что с его друзей футболки слетали только так при каждом удобном случае. За прошлый год Стайлз немного раздался, но все равно оставался худым и бледным.

Сейчас он был выставлен на всеобщее обозрение. И да, он знал, на что они все смотрели. На шрамы.

Три вертикальных шрама на правом боку. Широкий шрам на животе. На плече отметки от зубов. По левой руке сетка мелких линий. Пятна от ожогов на левом боку. Десятки порезов поменьше и укусы, где-то свежие, где-то почти зажившие. Больше всего бросалась в глаза глубокая вмятина на груди, как раз в районе сердца, отчетливо оставленная огромным когтем.

Стайлз еще раньше заметил — просто потому, что привык отмечать детали, — что у всех, кроме Голубоглазого, были шрамы, и сейчас Голубоглазый, казалось, растерялся больше всех: он смотрел, не отрываясь, на след от когтя посередине груди.

— От него пахнет волком, — сказал Голубоглазый, — почему вы не учуяли этого раньше?

Тату пожала плечами.

— Думали, это кто-то из ваших.

— Он как мы? — спросил Большие Пушки.

Стайлз посмотрел на Голубоглазого с выражением, словно говорившим: «Где ты их нашел?». Тот, похоже, даже смутился.

— Нет. Просто у него есть стая. — Голубоглазый шагнул ближе: — Откуда ты?

Стайлз собирался ответить: «А что, уже не малыш?». До того, как он открыл рот, вклинился Каре:

— Из какого-то городка, о котором я никогда и не слышал.

Точно, Стайлз видел, как он рылся в вещах заложников.

— Откуда? — повторил, зарычав, Голубоглазый.

— Из Бикон Хиллс, — ответил Стайлз и ухмыльнулся. Ну, или оскалился.

Голубоглазый замер, несколько оборотней низко зарычали, почуяв исходящие от него эмоции.

— Босс? — позвал Большие Пушки.

— Я слышал о стае из Бикон Хиллс, — произнес Голубоглазый. Он перевел взгляд со Стайлза на оборотней. — Поговаривают, что охотники подожгли их дом вместе со всей стаей, но та восстала из мертвых и перебила всех, виновных в поджоге, до единого. Рассказывают, что стая альф приходила в город и бежала оттуда, словно сама Смерть гналась за ними по пятам. Еще говорят, что ни одно сверхъестественное существо не уйдет с территории стаи, если на то нет ее позволения. Что стае приходилось разбираться и с демоническими тварями, и со смертоносными заклятьями, и с созданиями из старинных преданий, и каждый раз они побеждали.

— Если уж честно, то история с драконом могла окончиться крайне печально, — ответил Стайлз, поборов порыв прикоснуться к оставшемуся после тех событий шраму. Он начал лениво помахивать клюшкой.

— Говорят, что в город приходило само воплощение Древнего Возмездия — канима. И стая победила и ее.

— Каниму мы убили, да, — ответил Стайлз, — но человек остался жив. Мы так работаем.

Голубоглазый подошел ближе, огонек в его глазах горел уже больше любопытством, чем кровожадно:

— Еще рассказывают, что в стае есть лучница, которая всегда бьет в цель, и поджигательница, у которой иммунитет к укусу альфы. И что из всех людей, которые сражаются бок о бок с оборотнями, больше всего надо опасаться мальчишку, имени которого никто не знает, в красной... — он замолчал, зацепившись взглядом за ткань, которую Стайлз обмотал вокруг головы.

Стайлз помахал:

— Привет. Спорим, вы ожидали увидеть кого-то более эффектного?

Видимо, он показался им вполне эффектным, потому что Голубоглазый и оборотни вдруг глухо зарычали, их зрачки вспыхнули, и полезли клыки.

Со стороны, где удерживали заложников, послышались крики паники, но Стайлз сейчас никак не мог их ободрить, максимум, что он мог, это отвлечь внимание оборотней на себя. Одно Стайлз со временем усвоил абсолютно точно. Как ни готовься, а в критическую минуту выбор не велик: попытаться не умереть страшной и мучительной смертью.

Что ж, теперь у него за плечами имелся огромный опыт.

Похоже, половина оборотней до сих пор терзалась сомнениями, так что Стайлз растянул губы в зловещей улыбке:

— Для тех, кто только включил нашу передачу, добро пожаловать в волшебный мир ликантропии. Боюсь, инструкций тут не выдают — хотя в таком случае моя жизнь была бы во многом проще. Так что если кто-то сядет и напишет, сделает доброе дело — но и так сойдет. Ты либо схватываешь все на лету, либо через какое-то время переживать по этому поводу уже не придется. — Раздалось гулкое «тук-тук-тук», когда Стайлз постучал со всей силы клюшкой от лакросса по бетону. Дерево от такого удара уже давно бы разлетелось. — Кстати, хозяйке на заметку, может, вы и стали огромной машиной для убийств, всегда есть кто-то, кто жаждет прийти по вашу душу.

Руки Стайлза прошлись по клюшке, практически лаская. Странно, почему никто никогда не замечал, что он везде с собой носит клюшку для игры в защите. Ну, если вкратце, то они длиннее.

— И я открою вам секрет, парни, просто по доброте душевной. То, что вас в итоге прикончит, не обязательно будет больше или круче вас. — Он сделал движение, словно снова хотел покрутить клюшкой... и, обхватив крепко ствол, снял отработанным жестом головку, оставляя в руках просто длинную деревянную палку, Сейчас такими редко играют, хоть она и была раскрашена под металл.

Новый наконечник клюшки бликнул на свету, стоило Стайлзу навести его в сторону оборотней: острое наточенное лезвие, изгибающееся к концу.

— К слову, слышали сказку про Красную Шапочку?

— Нет, — решительно сказал Стайлз, — никаких электрошокеров. Никакого электричества. Просто — нет.

Скотт посмотрел на него недоуменно, словно не верил, что Стайлз отказывается от такого эффективного средства защиты, когда сам же несколько недель доказывал всем, что его надо обучить защищать себя. Мистер Арджент, наоборот, посмотрел с непривычным для него выражением — сочувственно? тепло? — и отложил электрошокер.

Хотя Стайлз, наверное, отреагировал слишком бурно, судя по выражению лица Скотта. Стайлзу не хотелось ничего объяснять, так что он выдавил неискренний смешок и продолжил:

— Приятель, я чуть не застрелил тебя из лука Эллисон. Ты правда веришь, что меня можно подпускать к людям с чем-то, из чего бьет электричеством? С моей везучестью в следующий раз, когда мы будем гулять по супермаркету, я упаду в фонтан и, ну не знаю, поджарю ресторанный дворик, еще чего-нибудь.

Стайлз постарался, произнося это, не смотреть в сторону Эрики и Бойда, которых почти не было видно в деревьях, или на Дерека, но тем же вечером, появившись у него в комнате, Дерек сказал:

— Эрика и Бойд не винят тебя за то, что с ними делали Ардженты.

— Я бросил их там, — Стайлз уставился в пол, сжираемый изнутри стыдом, — можно же было что-нибудь придумать, чтобы их вытащить.

— Ты бы не помог, только бы спровоцировал Джерарда еще больше. — Пальцы Дерека сомкнулись на руке Стайлза в ободряющем жесте. — Ты знал, что он не планировал их убивать, и сделал то, чего требовала от тебя ситуация. Сейчас они в порядке. Оборотни исцеляются.

— Я не возьму электрошокер.

— Он нужен тебе для защиты.

— Я придумаю что-нибудь еще. И так, чтобы не напоминать вам о пережитых пытках!

Дерек приблизил лицо к Стайлзу, практически разделив с ним дыхание:

— Боль это часть существования оборотней, Стайлз. Не надо быть добрым.

Стайлз тяжело выдохнул:

— Я понимаю.

Дерек прижал Стайлза к двери, ласково проведя шершавыми ладонями по лицу, отчего у Стайлза защемило сердце. Они целовались медленно и нежно, и хотя столько раз Дерек угрожал и рычал на него в прошлом, сердце Стайлза никогда не билось так громко, как сейчас.

— Я буду защищать тебя, — горячо прошептал Дерек, и Стайлз услышал в этом «спасибо».

«Аконит, пули или электричество», — прозвучал в голове голос Дерека, и руки сжали клюшку еще увереннее. Стайлз почти видел, как Дерек стоит рядом, как переживает Скотт и как стая затаилась поблизости и появится, стоит только окрикнуть. «Если ничего из перечисленного у тебя нет, не пытайся выиграть. Сосредоточься на выживании. Даже если у тебя будет три элемента сразу: и аконит, и пули, и электричество — это только уравняет шансы. А всего с двумя из списка дела очень, очень плохи».

Голубоглазый кинулся на Стайлза. С нечеловеческой скоростью, и Стайлз даже и не пытался проследить его выпад взглядом, вместо этого постарался предугадать, где тот окажется, и ударил. Стайлз почувствовал, как острие наткнулось на препятствие еще до того, как увидел, что попал прямо в живот, остановив оборотня с почти вылезшими когтями в четырех футах от себя.

Дитон называл его оружие глефа, «Википедия» сообщала, что это вид пехотного оружия, состоявший из древка и наконечника, больше похожего на нож. Наконечник был старше самого Бикон Хиллс, и глефа наверняка изначально относилась к шедеврам оружейного искусства, судя по изящной гравировке на лезвии. Стайлз не знал, что случилось с древком, но отметки от скотча там, где метал крепился к клюшке, наводили на мысли. Внешне лезвие казалось слишком тонким и не производило впечатление серьезного оружия. На счастье Стайлза, как сказал Дитон. Потому что в свое время никто не приспособил его к делу, и так оно попало Стайлзу в руки.

Лезвие было неправдоподобно острым, и хоть со стороны ситуация, скорее всего, вызывала ассоциации с пилочкой для ногтей, наставленной на монстра, оружие Стайлза было с сюрпризом: его детка вгрызалась в плоть.

Голубоглазый закричал и отшатнулся назад, руки тут же взметнулись к глубокой колотой ране на животе. Из-за черной одежды — что не так с этими оборотнями, Стайлз всегда хотел спросить: они что, все одеваются в одном магазине? — было плохо видно, но Стайлз знал, что сейчас из раны ручьем течет кровь, ярко-жарким цветком распускаясь на ткани. Стайлз видел алую кровь на руках оборотня и знал, что тому больно, лезвие Стайлза было создано причинять боль. Наверняка Голубоглазый гадал, почему рана не заживляется, как обычно.

Остальные оборотни отшатнулись от них на какие-то пару секунд, после чего двое кинулись в атаку. Стайлз прокрутил древко вокруг себя, и лезвие просвистело, как Стайлзу думалось, в воздухе. Серфингист в Клетку и Пушки завыли от боли. На одежде и следом на коже появились глубокие порезы, доказывая, как опасно это тончайшее лезвие: оно добралось до кожи сквозь ткань рубашек и толстые куртки.

Порыв вскинуть кулак в знак того, что у него появились шансы на победу, не искореним, но жизненный опыт расставил все по своим местам. Нет уж, спасибо, Стайлз знал, на что способны оборотни в драке и что сейчас он одержал верх только потому, что застал их врасплох. Стайлз знал, что оборотни способны сражаться бесконечно, и понимал, что как ни кусайся, все равно он тут добыча, загнанная в угол. И, так или иначе, без отца и остальных Стайлз все равно никуда не собирался. Ну и еще: может, против одного оборотня у него и есть шансы, но сейчас против него — стая.

Стайлз не был прирожденным бойцом, не было у него инстинкта убийцы — что бы это ни значило, Джексон! — и его это более чем устраивало. Тем более что убийц вокруг хватало, а судя по тому, сколько раз Стайлз вытаскивал задницы их компании из неприятностей, им это тоже мало помогало. Как ни крути, он четко понимал, что происходит, и слабости свои тоже знал. Закончится все тем, что оборотни просто его измотают.

 

Только перед этим Стайлз собирался попортить им крови.

— Нет, ноги расставь шире, центр тяжести должен быть ниже, — Дерек прижимался мускулистым, горячим телом к спине Стайлза, крепко удерживая за бедра. — Руки на древке тоже шире. Правильно. Не пытайся напасть сам. Уходи в бок, пропусти их мимо, потом поворот на противника.

— И почему вместо полноценной тренировки мы атакуем Дерека, а он нас за это валяет по земле? — пожаловался Айзек.

Эрика хмыкнула и бросила знающий взгляд туда, где Стайлз и Дерек занимались на мате:

— Ну, Стайлза не валяют по земле, например.

Стайлз опустил голову, чувствуя, как вспыхнули щеки.

— Может, это наоборот Дерек атакует Стайлза? — встрял Бойд.

Дерек выдохнул, послав по шее и затылку Стайлза мурашки:

— Теперь назад вот так, древко вот сюда... еще чуть-чуть назад.

В итоге Стайлз слишком наклонился назад, ну, ему так показалось, по крайней мере, потому что сейчас он прижимался задницей к бедрам Дерека. Если бы они сидели, получалось бы, что Стайлз у Дерека на коленях, так что он неосознанно дернулся и... ой.

Приятно узнать, что не один Стайлз буквально утопал в похоти, пока Дерек прижимался к нему, вертел его, как хотел, и дышал рядом бесконечный час.

— Нам нужен перерыв, — хрипло предложил Дерек. Стайлз почувствовал спиной, как грудь Дерека ходила, пока он говорил. — Переключиться на что-то... посерьезнее.

Сейчас Стайлз держал в руках простую деревянную палку, хотя по форме и весу она практически совпадала с модифицированной клюшкой Стайлза. Они тренировались с деревяшкой, а потом устраивали спарринг уже с настоящей клюшкой, после того как Дерек надевал перчатки.

Божественные кожаные перчатки, которые рождали в Стайлзе целую бурю фантазий.

Хорошо, что Стайлз уже давно запретил себе смущаться в присутствии оборотней из-за реакции собственного организма, потому что сколько сил надо... иметь. Да сколько можно!

— Отличный план, — ответил Стайлз, сглотнув и постаравшись не обращать внимания на то, как Дерек проследил взглядом движение его кадыка. — Тебе, м, перчатки. Надо надеть.

— Переодень футболку, — ответил Дерек. — Перчатки в доме наверху. — Там же, где и сменные футболки.

Стайлз кивнул. Тело от возбуждения пело, под кожей скопилось напряжение, Стайлз столько времени провел на грани, что, казалось, начало ломить кости.

Пока они шли к двери — сдержанной походкой, никуда не торопясь — Стайлз услышал, как Бойд спросил:

— Итак, пицца? Мне понравилось место, куда мы ходили на прошлой неделе.

— Это там, где мясо не понятно из чего? — сомневаясь, поинтересовалась Эрика.

— А еще оно на другом конце города.

— Убедили.

Большие Пушки завел назад руки, становясь в позу, которую Стайлз про себя всегда называл Взмах Силы. Смысла этого приема Стайлз не понимал, потому что он выдавал следующий шаг оборотня, и не терял надежды когда-нибудь отучить Дерека от Взмаха. Ушло полсекунды, чтобы решить: туловище или рука, — после чего Стайлз направил копье в ладонь, больше полагаясь на удачу, потому что шансы промахнуться в более мелкую мишень только возрастали, но не промахнулся — и на бетон брызнула яркая кровь.

Стайлз почувствовал, что к нему подбирается Серфингист в Клетку, слишком поздно, чтобы полностью повернуться. Вместо этого он выкинул клюшку назад, глухо ударив того в грудь. Серфингист хыкнул, резко выпустив воздух, Стайлз успел пропустить обратный конец клюшки между расставленных ног, присев и навалившись всем весом на оружие.

На Дереке этот прием никогда не срабатывал, потому что Дерек чертов акробат, который не ходит по лестницам, а предпочитает делать сальто с верхней ступеньки, зато Серфингист в Клетку реально завалился на задницу. Что за черт? Стайлзу одновременно стало приятно за себя и стыдно за весь род оборотнический.

Тату яростно закричала, после чего разозленная оборотень накинулась на Стайлза. Стайлз подумал, что его шею не переломило под весом пятидесяти килограмм только потому, что он сидел полусогнувшись. Стайлза перекувыркнуло, зубы клацнули друг о друга, он едва успел мотнуть головой, уходя из-под острых клыков.

Каким-то чудом он развернул копье нужным концом, в женщину вошло все лезвие целиком и древко на несколько сантиметров. Черт, Стайлзу показалось, что он даже увидел, как из ее спины торчит металлический кончик. Фу. По рукам потекла теплая кровь. Оборотень тепло и влажно булькнула, попытавшись отпрянуть, потянув за собой глефу. Стайлз вцепился в древко изо всех сил, не отпуская.

В итоге они разделились. Стайлз смотрел на нее в ужасе, не понимая, нанес ли он смертельный удар. Дерека или Скотта так он бы точно не убил, да и бет, наверное, тоже: оборотень в стае сильнее, но к татуированной никто не кинулся, никто не помогал ей исцелиться, все по-прежнему сосредоточили все внимание на Стайлзе — и к этому времени, будь они нормальной стаей, работающей слаженно, Стайлза уже бы устранили, а не просто поцарапали пару раз.

— Вы все омеги, — сказал вдруг Стайлз. — У вас нет альфы. Кто-то один тут оборотень по рождению, но вы просто омеги, которые сбились вместе. Вы не стая.

Голубоглазый зарычал на него, несколько незнакомых оборотней вышло вперед, но ни одного возражения не прозвучало. Оборотни бросились в атаку. Стайлз успел нескольких порезать и случайно огреть кого-то по голове. Стайлз притворился, что так и было задумано, но он вымотался, устал, и в конце концов в незащищенную кожу впились длинные клыки.

Стайлз вскрикнул от резкой, острой боли, хотя адреналин все еще давал сил продолжать сражаться. На полу к уже имевшимся кровавым разводам добавились следы его крови. Стайлз втягивал воздух рывками и раскручивал копье, как сумасшедший. Большие Пушки попытался в какой-то момент перехватить древко. Закончилось все отменной руганью, а его лапы тут же превратились обратно в человеческие руки, на которых краснели глубокие порезы.

— Да вы, ребята, отстойные оборотни, — сказал Стайлз Голубоглазому. — У меня и так запросы невысокие, но вы даже до них не дотягиваете.

Стайлз старался не замечать, как повлажнел бок и джинсы пропитались кровью. Болела спина, вверху, над лопаткой, но обращать на это внимания времени тоже не было. Ушибленные до этого ребра практически вопили от боли. Скорее всего, Стайлз еще больше потянул колено, когда на него бросилась Тату, так что он старался ступать на больную ногу аккуратней. Зрение уже начинало размываться по краям.

При следующей атаке коготь рассек кожу на руке, и Стайлз едва успел выставить копье влево, защитив шею.

Стайлз услышал рев, но не смог повернуться достаточно быстро — Большие Пушки, подумал он, — после чего оказался в воздухе, и поверхность большого, покрытого ржавчиной ящика устремилась к лицу. Стайлз вскрикнул при ударе, который главным образом пришелся на плечо и руку, так что щелкнули зубы. Стайлз продолжал вращать копьем, даже завалившись на корточки. Теперь от боли взревел оборотень, в конце булькнув, пока из шеи текла кровь.

Умом Стайлз понимал, что Дерек в порядке, что он полностью поправился после схватки один на один с драконом. Драконом! В этом же его убеждали Скотт, Лидия, Айзек, Эллисон, Скотт, Эллисон-и-Скотт, Эллисон-и-Лидия, Эрика, Бойд, Скотт, Эрика-и-Бойд, Айзек-и-Скотт и даже Дитон, но когда он видел Дерека в последний раз, кругом бушевал огонь и валялись развороченные трупы с кишками наружу. Стайлзу пришлось наврать отцу про пищевое отравление, потому что его стошнило от запаха, когда отец готовил бургеры на гриле. Вселенски несправедливо, что Стайлз из всей стаи увидит Дерека в последнюю очередь.

— Дружище, Айзек показывал тебе фотки, — уговаривал Скотт, — ты говорил с Дереком по телефону. Он в порядке, на нем не осталось ни следа. Я уже и так сказал тебе больше, чем надо...

А потом Дерек зашел в комнату, и Стайлз никогда не подозревал, что способен на такие акробатические трюки в воздухе, но его тело словно катапультировалось и повисло на Дереке. К счастью для всех, Дерек обладал молниеносными рефлексами и силой оборотня, так что смог не просто подхватить Стайлза, но и сгруппироваться, крепко подхватив его под бедра и удерживая на весу. Стайлз, чтобы было удобнее, обхватил Дерека ногами за пояс.

Рот Дерека был влажный и жаркий, и никогда в жизни губы Стайлза не касались ничего более прекрасного. Стайлз всерьез подумывал остаться так навсегда, папа в конце концов смирится. Иногда Стайлз пытался что-то сказать, поговорить: «Никогда больше так не делай, Дерек» и «Существует вероятность, ты мне небезразличен», но из-за поцелуев выходили лишь отчаянные, жадные звуки, прерываемые иногда счастливыми и влажными.

— Вы что, правда не могли подождать, пока я не уйду? — раздался недовольный голос Скотта. — Стайлз, ты же перевязан... Знаете что, не обращайте внимания, я больше никогда при вас не буду целоваться с Эллисон. Рад видеть, что ты жив, Дерек. Позвоните, как закончите... О боже, я не это имел в виду... Просто — пока!

— Чего ты ждешь? — спросил Босс. — Прикончи его.

Стайлз, тяжело дыша, поднял глаза на стоящего над ним оборотня. Голубоглазый убрал руку — и опустил ее, втянув когти обратно.

— Не могу, — ответил он. — Ты даже не представляешь, что значит убить человека из стаи. Я позавидую мертвым, если об убийстве узнает его стая. На меня откроют охоту, и не только его оборотни. Любая стая, в которую входят люди, объявит меня кровным врагом.

Прозвучал выстрел, отчего Стайлз подскочил. Голубоглазый взвыл от боли и пошатнулся. Дыра от пули уже начала затягиваться, но тут место Голубоглазого занял Босс.

Стайлз подавил стон разочарования. По крайней мере, в отличие от оборотней, Босс не слышал, как быстро сейчас бьется его сердце. По щеке что-то стекало, и Стайлз был почти уверен, что это не пот.

Он умрет. Его застрелят прямо сейчас, на глазах отца, и все, о чем мог думать Стайлз в этот момент, было: как бы он хотел, чтобы отец этого не видел. Умирать, конечно, все равно было страшно, но он так часто ходил рядом со смертью, что по-своему привык. Даже тянуло в смех. Какая ирония, он столько времени провел с оборотнями-подростками и их гормонами, на него насылали бессчетное количество раз заклятья и вагон заклинаний, он сто раз сражался с монстрами из бестиария Арджентов, а его в итоге пристрелит человек из обычного пистолета.

Зрение сузилось до барабана пистолета, темного полукруга на уровне глаз. Значит, выстрел в голову. Расстояние, на котором стоял Босс, как раз не позволяло достать его копьем.

Закричал отец, пытаясь пробиться к ним.

Стайлза крупно трясло, страх захлестывал, и боль от ран ушла под наплывом первобытного ужаса.

Он не будет отводить взгляд.

Стайлз не видел, как Босс нажимал на курок, но выстрел прозвучал на весь склад, Стайлз кинулся в сторону...  
.

Сотовый просто валялся на полу. Стайлз не думал ни секунды, он огляделся и подобрал телефон с пола, пока никто не видел. Номер Стайлз набрал в кармане, но все равно пришлось поднять телефон к уху, чтобы расслышать гудки. Он не помнил, кто сегодня дежурит. Раздался первый прозвон, второй, Стайлз видел, что похитители перестали спорить и в любую минуту хозяин телефона мог обнаружить пропажу из кармана.

— Алло?

— Айзек, слава богу, — ответил Стайлз, — включи новости, большая авария на 101 шоссе. Меня похитили... — Один из похитителей хлопал по карманам, нахмурившись. Стайлз запаниковал, сбросил звонок и оттолкнул телефон от себя по полу.

Чья-то грубая рука схватила за плечо.

— И что мы тут делаем, а, парень? — От запаха виски Стайлз поморщился.

Стайлз так и не понял, зачем его спрашивали: он даже не успел открыть рот что-то ответить, как прилетел первый удар.

…перед глазами возник темный силуэт.

Стайлзу пришлось сделать пару вдохов, чтобы свыкнуться с мыслью, что он не умер.

Он напряг зрение, и очертания перед ним превратились в очень знакомую голову. Точнее, в очень знакомый затылок.

— О мой бог, Дерек, — выдохнул Стайлз.

В ответ Дерек глухо прорычал, встревожив ту часть сознания Стайлза, которая никогда не забывала, насколько Стайлз нежный, трепетный и вообще добыча, но он отодвинул этот страх на задворки, потому что перед ним был Дерек. Уже давно Дерек настолько не погружался в обращение, чтобы уходила человеческая речь, Стайлз чудом разобрал среди рычания и скрежета зубов: «Ты в порядке?».

— Да я в шоколаде, — ответил Стайлз, — в шоколадном шоколаде, потому что, ну, как бы жив. Здорово, что ты решил заскочить...

Еще один выстрел прервал его речь. Тело Дерека напряглось, и Стайлз увидел, как кровь закапала на бетон. Он поморщился, потому что до сих пор к такому не привык и надеялся, что никогда не зачерствеет до такой степени, но Голубоглазый уже исцелился, а значит, пули у Босса не аконитовые.

Стайлз повернул голову в сторону заложников и увидел, что отец смотрит на него. Скорее всего, даже на них с Дереком. Вообще-то сейчас на них смотрели все заложники и даже несколько похитителей. Стайлза так и подмывало поинтересоваться: «Что, никогда не видели сверхъестественной регенерации?».

— А остальные? — прошептал Стайлз.

Косой взгляд Дерека ответил: «Неподалеку». Дерек заметил других оборотней, и его рев вышел на новый уровень, а сам он стал еще огромней и страшнее. Неужели присутствие других оборотней вывело его из себя больше, чем летевшие в него пули? Стайлз никогда не понимал всех этих сверхъестественных заморочек. Дерек прорычал еще, и на этот раз Стайлза проняло до костей — ух ты, вот это голосовые связки, — Стайлз поморгал несколько раз, заподозрив, что от сотрясения начало чудиться всякое, потому что Дерек определенно точно увеличивался буквально на глазах...

— Черт возьми, — ахнул Стайлз, — альфа-форма. Ты сумел.

Ответом стал оглушающий раскат рева, Дерек упал на четвереньки, и через кожу полезла шерсть.

[ ](http://www.picshare.ru/view/4250165/)

— Не понимаю, почему тебе именно сейчас так загорелось научиться переходить в альфа-форму, — Стайлз перевернулся на спину. Трава под ним была мягкой и сухой, и погода этим вечером выдалась на удивление приятной, так что совершенно не тянуло разбираться в непонятных и запутанных волчьих преданиях. — Нас и твоя обычная волчья форма устраивает.

Дерек вздохнул и присел рядом со Стайлзом. Стайлз вообще-то был не любитель пикников на свежем воздухе, но — он бросил взгляд на бугрящиеся мышцы на фоне зеленой травы — разве устоишь перед такими живописными красотами.

 

— Нас чуть не перебила дикая стая, — произнес Дерек. Вообще-то было не так: чуть не убили Стайлза, остальные, кто попал в засаду, смогли исцелить раны.

— Не думаю, что ты бы успел к нам раньше, даже в альфа-форме, — заметил Стайлз.

— Теперь уже не узнаем, — ответил Дерек, — но смысл в том, что в последнее время мы все чаще ходим по краю. Нам нужны все возможные преимущества.

Теперь настала очередь Стайлза вздыхать:

— Хорошо. Посмотрим, что я смогу накопать.

Дерек вдруг лег на бок и облокотился на одну руку, посмотрев на Стайлза, потом он наклонился и медленно поцеловал. Стайлз неплохо ориентировался в справочнике по поцелуям Хейла, и этот определенно служил демонстрацией благодарности.

Ненадолго Стайлз забылся в поцелуе — стоял отличный вечер, и над ними не нависла очередная смертельная угроза — но через какое-то время почувствовал, как Дерек провел рукой вдоль по его телу, послав по коже волну дрожи. Стайлз уже предвкушал, что дела примут приятный оборот, подразумевающий минимум одежды, когда внезапно эти же пальцы впились в бок и принялись щипать и щекотать.

— Нет, Дерек, аха, так нечестно! — взвизгнул Стайлз и попытался отползти. К несчастью, Дерек прижимал его к земле. — Хахахаа, о боже, прекрати. Тебе, что, пять лет? Ха, нет, хахахаха, я тебя ненавижу! Нет, не под коленками...

Присутствие Дерека естественно подразумевало, что и остальная стая здесь. Раздался вой: несколько оборотней выли на улице, но вой шел преимущественно уже со склада. Один из оборотней побежал к дверям и упал, когда стрела прошила ему шею.

Представители человеческой части контрабандистов бросились в панике врассыпную. Стая не стала их останавливать. Стайлз увидел, как Айзек, в своей человеческой форме, появился у главного входа и открыл двери. Он явно пропускал всех людей, но не давал выйти оборотням. Его действия были логичны: не стоило допускать убийство людей, пусть даже преступников, если есть возможность этого избежать.

Зато оборотни на привилегии могли не рассчитывать.

Скотт и Эллисон взяли на себя Большие Пушки, Бойд бросился за Тату, Лидия и Эрика вырубили Серфингиста. Дерек явно нацелился на Голубоглазого.

— Ребят, можно их не убивать, хорошо? — сказал Стайлз, не повышая голос, все равно они его прекрасно слышали.

Обычно, когда они ходили со стаей в кино, Стайлз не позволял себе ничего, кроме поцелуев. От обоняния и слуха оборотней ничего бы не укрылось, и хотя Стайлз был не против немного подразнить друзей, к полноценному половому акту в присутствии оборотней он был не готов.

Однако каким-то образом судьба распорядилась так, что сегодня только Эллисон и Лидия горели желанием провести время вместе и при этом без оружия и не в дремучем лесу, а в обычном кинотеатре, хотя в последнее время они обычно смотрели фильмы дома у Стилински.

Так что в процессе затяжных поцелуев с Дереком — у Стайлза уже даже заныла челюсть — и полного и радостного игнора самого фильма, ему вдруг стукнуло в голову, что из оборотней тут один только Дерек.

Дерек прорычал что-то, когда Стайлз полез ему в джинсы. Разобрать, что он сказал, было сложно, возможно, виной тому служил тот факт, что Стайлз засасывал его язык. Но Дерек не стал его останавливать. На самом деле, даже раздвинул ноги, чтобы Стайлзу было удобнее.

На их счастье, на экране часто показывали шумные городские улицы и играла трагическая музыка. Стайлз никак не мог поверить, что сейчас дрочит Дереку практически в общественном месте. Вряд ли их кто-нибудь видел, потому что сидели они на заднем ряду. Да и вообще, кто сам хоть раз не пытался пообжиматься в кинотеатре? Член Дерека был горячий и твердый на ощупь, и через какое-то время запах его возбуждения почувствовал даже Стайлз.

Рот Стайлза наполнился слюной, ему очень, очень хотелось накрыть своими губами разгоряченную кожу: головка сейчас поблескивала от смазки. Лидия и Эллисон его бы поняли. Вместо этого Стайлз поцеловал Дерека в шею, лизнул ухо. Несколько раз рука Дерека накрывала его ладонь, останавливая перед тем, как становилось тихо, наверное, для какого-нибудь драматического эффекта в фильме. Каждый раз Стайлз слышал неровное дыхание Дерека, видел, как тот старается не шуметь. Дерек был прекрасен, почти у самой грани — и все это Стайлз.

Снова заиграла музыка. Свободной рукой Стайлз схватил Дерека за ладонь и, поднеся ко рту, всосал два пальца, смотря прямо в глаза. Он очень надеялся, что у него получилось выражение «Это же я бы сделал с твоим членом». Стайлз просунул язык между пальцами, и Дерека встряхнуло — вот это да — даже член под рукой Стайлза дернулся.

Стайлз продолжал сосать пальцы у себя во рту и двигать рукой на члене до тех пор, пока Дерек не застонал протяжно, а потом не притянул его, сталкивая ртами. Они целовались по-французски все то время, пока Дерек кончал, забрызгивая теплыми каплями руку Стайлза, его ладонь и одежду на обоих. Появился характерный запах спермы, но Стайлз был слишком возбужден, чтобы обращать на это внимание: он только что отдрочил Дереку в кинотеатре, и это когда рядом сидели его друзья.

И не то чтобы упомянутые друзья не были в курсе. Стайлз как раз раздумывал, может, снять носок и им повытираться, когда на колени ему упала упаковка влажных салфеток. Щеки загорелись, но Стайлз повернулся через плечо к Лидии:

— Спасибо.

— Не за что, — Лидия откинулась в кресле, принципиально не отводя взгляда от экрана, — давно ничего интереснее не видела. Не зря потратилась на билеты.

Стайлз сделал шаг вперед, ну, или споткнулся: колено и так было на пределе. Он переменил позу и мысленно отдал себе приказ продержаться еще какое-то время. Стайлза звал отец, и страх в его голосе рвал душу, но отцу сейчас ничего не угрожало, зато у Дерека явно были проблемы. Однако приносила облегчение мысль, что теперь, когда отец в курсе существования оборотней, ничто не будет как прежде.

Однако все по порядку.

— Дерек?

Вблизи альфа-форма казалась нереально огромной. Дерек издал долгий, низкий рык и заинтересованно покосился на Стайлза. Стайлз вздрогнул, когда на нем остановился взгляд красных глаз, потому что в них не было узнавания. Стайлз и раньше часто пугался Дерека в волчьей форме, но никогда раньше он не видел, чтобы Дерек, перестал, ну... быть собой.

Дерек внезапно отвернулся и зарычал. Бойд, незаметно подбиравшийся к ним, присел и быстро попятился обратно.

— Дерек, — позвал Стайлз. Вышло как-то неуверенно. Он прочистил горло и позвал еще раз: — Дерек.

Когда внимание Альфы снова обратилось к нему, Стайлз глубоко вздохнул и заставил себя сделать один шаг вперед. Сердце истошно колотилось, несмотря на усталость, и Стайлз знал, что сейчас все волки слышат его стук. Дерек даже озадаченно наклонил морду, будто недоумевая, почему перепуганная, словно зайчишка, добыча сама идет к хищнику.

«Это он сделал ради меня, — прошептал голос в голове Стайлза. — Он такой из-за меня».

Темный мех неожиданно оказался мягким на ощупь, хотя выглядел как грубая шерсть. «Дерек и его панцирь», — пробормотал себе под нос Стайлз. Дерек замер под его прикосновением. Стайлз понадеялся, что не в смысле сейчас-я-откушу-тебе-руку. Он провел ладонью по спине Дерека, потом по плечу.

— Может, поговори с ним? — крикнул ему Скотт.

Дерек зарычал, на что Стайлз автоматом выдал:

— Прекрати, — даже не успев себя затормозить.

Стайлз оглянулся и увидел, что Скотт, пригнувшись, сидел верхом на ящике. Очевидно, этот Дерек был еще более ревнив к вниманию Стайлза.

— Ты точно уверен, что это хорошая идея? Может, если в этой форме ему не выговорить «заткнись», он просто молча откусит мне голову?

— Я уверен, что это сработает, — ответил Скотт, — он на тебя не нападет. Слушай, все, что я до этого тебе говорил... Я не это имел в виду. А даже если и имел, то я не прав. Когда ты позвонил, и мы увидели новости, Дерек просто... Бойду и Айзеку натурально пришлось его держать, чтобы он не пошел за тобой один.

— Приятного было мало, — пожаловался Айзек откуда-то между ящиков.

— И он точно знал, где ты и что ты в беде, — продолжал Скотт. — Он слышал твое сердцебиение.

Стайлз моргнул:

— Как у вас с Эллисон?

— Ага, — признал Скотт, хотя и с неохотой. — Я... Похоже, именно как у нас с Эллисон.

Стайлз и раньше это знал, знал же, но все равно сердце ускорило бег. Он кивнул:

— Ладно. Но зачем мне разговаривать с ним?

— Думаю, это поможет понять ему, что это ты. Друг, твои голос и манера говорить, это часть тебя, как и твой запах.

— Скотт имеет в виду, что твой лепет это практически твой фирменный знак, — подсказал Питер, выйдя из тени в своей излюбленной манере. — И он прав. Очевидно, Дерек решил, что ему есть ради чего рисковать, даже если на кону потеря собственной личности. — Питер покачал головой. — Конечно, обычно принято перед этим позаботиться о мосте, по которому вернешься назад. Могу предположить, что мой племянник тянул с этим несколько месяцев, а потом просто кинулся в омут с головой.

— Серьезно? Снова великая сила любви? — спросил Айзек.

Скотт пожал плечами:

— По крайней мере, Дерек не стал орудием возмездия в чужих руках и не парализует людей направо и налево?

Краем уха Стайлз расслышал, как отец заметил:

— Внезапно события последних лет обрели смысл.

Стайлз хотел было ущипнуть себя за переносицу, но удержался. А еще вдруг вспомнил, что его рука все еще погружена в мех и он ни на минуту не прекращал гладить Дерека все это время и, наверное, даже немного оперся на него, потому что усталость и боль брали свое. Каким-то образом Дерек уменьшился до человеческих размеров, но все равно оставался на четырех конечностях. Дерек тыкался носом в рану на боку Стайлза и расстроено завывал при виде крови, посматривая при этом на ключ-подвеску, как будто знал, что это такое, но не мог вспомнить.

Стайлз мысленно порадовался, что Дерек не пытался начать лизаться.

— Стайлз, — Эллисон выступила из тени, скрывавшей ее до этого, — мы должны позаботиться о заложниках.

О, точно.

— Хорошая мысль. Эм. Скажите им, что мы впустим копов, только мне надо переговорить с, э-э, одним из спасателей. — Отсюда Стайлзу не были видны лица заложников: он стоял слишком далеко и глаза слепил свет, но он вполне мог представить, что сейчас творилось у них в головах. — Эм, наверное, вы с Лидией давайте первыми? Ну, потому что вы люди и, простите, конечно, за стереотипы, но все-таки женщины меньше ассоциируются с опасностью.

— Эй, — возразила Лидий, — у меня в руках огнемет.

— О да, я уже напуган. Тогда попрошу Скотта и Айзека. Кто сможет устоять, они же как щеночки.

— О-о, спасибо, — искренне поблагодарил Скотт и тут же состроил упомянутое ранее щенячье выражение.

— …но люди глупы, — продолжил Стайлз. — На их глазах оборотни только что напали на человека и попытались убить. Не очень хорошее первое впечатление.

— Меня вот точно не стоит пускать к тем, кто недавно пережил потрясение, — вставила Эрика.

Стайлз отправил всех оборотней, кроме Скотта, на улицу через дыру в крыше, которую они пробили, чтобы попасть на территорию склада. Те прихватили с собой оборотней из банды: убитых или без сознания, — чтобы не оставлять следов присутствия сверхъестественного. Стайлз понятия не имел, как Эллисон и Лидия объясняли все произошедшее заложникам, но сейчас ему было не до этого.

Стайлз опустил взгляд на Дерека. Точно, панцирь.

— Крутая у тебя альфа-форма, да? Сильно непохоже на обычное превращение? Если не расскажешь сам, закидаю вопросами и заговорю до смерти. Так что давай, превращайся обратно и рассказывай. — Стайлз оставил тихий смешок Скотта без внимания. — Чувак, у тебя есть хвост. Я не помню, у Питера был хвост? Я не запомнил, он на меня такой ужас наводил. Ну, пока я его не поджег. Я же тебя не боюсь, правда? Ну, ладно, чуть-чуть боюсь, но не слишком сильно, только той частью мозга, которую не могу контролировать. Эта та же, из-за которой каждый раз, когда я тебя вижу, мне хочется на тебя запрыгнуть. И даже сейчас. — Скотт задушено прохрипел. — Таак, проехали, потому что вон там стоит мой отец, а у Скотта такой вид, будто его сейчас стошнит. Можно подумать, не я страдал, слушая, как они с Эллисон целуются, стоит только отвернуться. Без шуток, возвращайся. Ты же не оставишь меня одного с детьми и домашним волком? Такого пункта в брачном контракте не было.

Дерек толкнулся в ладонь, и Стайлз заметил, что все это время он сжимал ключ-подвеску. Стайлз раскрыл ладонь, показывая его Дереку. Сначала Стайлзу подумалось, что с ним шутит его собственное воображение, но Дерек поднял голову, давая рассмотреть наверняка, и точно, на этот раз его глаза были человеческими.

Еще стремительней — словно когда запустилось обратное превращение, тело Дерека само поняло, что ему делать — мех под ладонью превратился в волосы, а остальной ушел под человеческую кожу. Какую-то секунду Стайлз думал: «О черт, голый Дерек», — после чего решительно отмел такие мысли в сторону. Чего он раньше там не видел. Хотя Стайлз никогда не уставал любоваться этими красотами, надо уметь вовремя расставлять приоритеты. Стайлз осторожно подтянул Дерека наверх: — «Молодец, ты справился, прямохождение это наш выбор», — и хотя глаза по-прежнему горели красным, сейчас Дерек больше походил на свою обычную волчью форму. Он пристально всматривался в лицо Стайлза, словно боялся, что Стайлз исчезнет, стоит отвернуться. Стайлз не возражал, он и сам удерживал Дерека одной рукой за затылок, как будто не собирался отпускать, ни за что и никогда.

Стайлз нашел второй рукой ладонь Дерека и переплел вместе их пальцы. Наверное, сейчас Дерек и сам мог бы закончить обращение, но Стайлз не стал отодвигаться, а Дерек не отпускал. Вообще-то даже притягивал ближе. От Дерека шло столько тепла, что прижиматься к нему голым, побитым телом показалось Стайлзу благословением. Физические изменения замедлились. Дерек по-прежнему оставался в не-человеческом обличье. В его глазах застыла инеуверенность, и Стайлза это разозлило: потому что Дерек сам его прогнал, хотя знал, как Стайлз ему нужен.

Или, может, потому что знал, как Стайлз ему нужен.

— Решения принимать ты не умеешь, — сказал ему Стайлз, — что правда, то правда. Это только надо было додуматься. И уж тем более ты не умеешь принимать решения за других. Не надо говорить людям, что им придется выбрать, а потом выбирать за них. Дерьмовые решения, конечно, лучше от этого не станут, но, по крайней мере, я решу за себя сам. Даже не знаю, как я тебя терплю. — Он помолчал. — Ну, ладно, знаю. И сейчас тебе скажу, чтобы ты тоже знал на будущее и больше не выкидывал таких фокусов. А дома, уж поверь, нам предстоит серьезный разговор. Но сначала я тебе кое-что скажу.

Стайлз наклонился, чтобы их губы соприкасались. Быстро поцеловал сомкнутыми губами, хотя и почувствовал сквозь поцелуй удлинившиеся клыки. А потом прошептал Дереку в губы.

Три слова.

Услышать их мог только Скотт. И если кто-нибудь когда-нибудь спросит Скотта, что он тогда услышал, Скотт ответит, что первое слово было «Я», а последнее «тебя». Ну а второе, второе принадлежит Дереку и только ему.

_.эпилог_

— Тебе почту принесли! — позвал отец с дивана, где уже удобно устроился перед телевизором.

— Хмм? О, круто! — Стайлз подошел к кухонному столу и тут же нашел открытки. — От Мари и Паулы!

— Приятно, что они пишут, — заметил отец. Конечно же, он их уже прочел. Узнать, что собственный сын столько лет от тебя скрывал нечто важное, огромное потрясение. Стайлз не винил отца за то, что теперь тот везде совал свой нос. В разумных пределах.

— Можно подумать, что тебе не пишут Карен и Чандан.

Отец нахмурился:

— Кто сдал?

— Да все в отделении в курсе, пап, — Стайлз просмотрел почту и отобранное принес к дивану. — Гордятся. Местный герой Бикон Хиллс!

— Прекрати, — отец неуютно поерзал. — Ты же знаешь, как мне неприятно, что все заслуги в итоге достались мне, хотя я просто стоял там и смотрел, как ты...

— Пап, — вздохнул Стайлз, — со мной все в порядке. А стая тебе признательна за «сбежавших диких собак», потому что их существование ну крайне секретно. И вообще, ты типа спас наши задницы: остальные стаи стали бы нас преследовать, если бы узнали, что люди видели волчьи разборки. Так что в этом смысле ты настоящий герой.

— Мне все равно неприятно.

Стайлз задумчиво пожевал нижнюю губу:

— Помнишь, когда мама лежала в больнице, я жаловался, что тебя могут ранить, и спрашивал, разве некому больше выполнять твою работу?

— А я ответил, что хорошо выполняю свою работу и будет нечестно по отношению к тем людям, которым я помогаю, если мою работу будет выполнять кто-то, кто делает ее хуже меня. Да знаю я, знаю, — шериф похлопал Стайлза по колену. — Ты посмотри, какой взрослый стал. Жаль, что я все пропустил.

— Ничего ты не пропустил, пап, — тихо ответил Стайлз. — Это отец Скотта все пропустил, а ты все время был рядом. Только потому, что за день мы видели друг друга всего несколько часов, мы меньше семьей не стали.

Какое-то время они сидели, уставившись в телевизор, потом отец прочистил горло и спросил:

— И что Мари и Паула пишут?

— Паула пишет, что теперь хочет стать ветеринаром, Патрик спрашивает, чем занимаются смотрители парка, — Стайлз хихикнул и перечитал открытку Мари: — Мари пишет, что ее колледж предложил ей семестр академотпуска, ну, оправиться от произошедшего. Она думает согласиться и немного попутешествовать. Еще приглашает меня в гости, если буду на юге Калифорнии.

Не все, с кем они тогда оказались в заложниках, поддерживали связь. Джослин и Брайан пропали с горизонта, но Карен и Чандан и, как это ни удивительно, Чжэ, постоянно переписывались по электронной почте с шерифом, Мари и Паулой, а Патрик каждую неделю переписывался со Стайлзом на фейсбуке. Пока только Патрик расспрашивал Стайлза об оборотнях. Он странным образом был в восторге от Дерека и, похоже, свято верил, что Стайлз волшебник. Стайлз и Мари с Паулой объяснил, что если у них будет желание, он готов им все рассказать, но давить не будет.

— Я до сих пор удивляюсь, как вашей компании удалось поступить в соседние друг с другом колледжи, час дороги максимум.

— Лидия, вооруженная картой, это та сила, с которой приходится считаться, — ответил Стайлз.

— Мне Дитон сказал, что ни одна стая никогда не мигрировала беспрепятственно на юг. Стаи на юге древние и границы свои охраняют.

— Есть шанс, что я вычислил, из какой стаи был Голубоглазый, — сознался Стайлз.

— Голубоглазый?

— О, в смысле, Марк Пран, единственный рожденный оборотнем в их компании. Выяснилось, что он сбежал из дома и с тех пор позорил всю расу оборотней. Его семья живет в Эл-Эй, но имеет большой вес почти по всей южной Калифорнии. Мы вернули его домой в обмен за право быть на их территории следующие пять лет.

Отец посмотрел на него уважительно:

— Надеюсь, никто из стаи не надумает баллотироваться в президенты.

Стайлз на это только поморщился. Дверной звонок прозвучал как раз кстати.

— Стая пришла!

— О, я забыл про Вечер Кино, — сказал отец и собрался вставать с дивана.

Стайлз затормозил его:

— Тебе тоже будут рады. Ты же теперь часть стаи.

Отец посмотрел на него:

— Ты уверен?

— Конечно.

Звонок снова затрезвонил, потому что в стае Стайлза одни нетерпеливые щеночки. Закатив глаза, он пошел открывать дверь.

Первым зашел Скотт и сразу же направился на кухню, кинув через плечо: «Здрасти, шериф». Остальные члены стаи прошли в гостиную. Шерифу никто не удивился, даже Лидия с Эллисон, все просто сели на свободные места.

Стайлз бросился на Дерека, который зашел последним, и потащил его к тому месту, где на диване сидел отец, на удивление, вполне спокойный, хотя со всех сторон его окружали оборотни.

— Папа, это Дерек, — сказал Стайлз, — Дерек, это папа.

Несмотря на то, что оба точно были знакомы и встречались до этого не раз, Дерек кивнул и торжественно протянул руку с уважительным:

— Сэр.

Стайлзу стало смешно, он практически слышал, как ткань времени и пространства трещала по швам от усилий, которые прикладывала стая, что НЕ смотреть на Дерека с шерифом.

На кухне, совершенно не вписываясь в момент, счастливо посвистывая, готовил попкорн Скотт. Эллисон, казалось, какое-то время порывалась броситься на кухню и заткнуть его, но предпочла блаженно игнорировать, как остальные.

Наконец отец пожал протянутую руку. И хотя шериф сидел на диване, а Дерек стоял, создавалось очень четкое впечатление, что доминирует тут шериф.

— Вы позаботитесь о моем сыне, мистер Хейл?

— Ценой своей жизни, — не задумываясь, ответил Дерек. Кончики его ушей покраснели, но глаз он не отвел.

— И уже продемонстрировали это должным образом. Другого подтверждения и не требуется. — Шериф подвинулся, освобождая место. Айзеку пришлось встать, но на его лице читалось такое искреннее облегчение, и он явно был не против посидеть на полу. Шериф махнул Стайлзу и Дереку присаживаться:

— Чувствуйте себя, как дома.

— Кто-то тут уже дома, — театрально прошептал Стайлз, запрыгивая на диван. Дерек уселся между ним и шерифом.

— Спасибо, сэр, за ваше гостеприимство, — произнес Дерек. С такой же сдержанностью в голосе он разговаривал только со стаей, когда входил в режим альфы.

Шериф явно раскусил прикол:

— Ну, — он улыбнулся, откидываясь, — меня настоятельно уведомили, что мы теперь одна семья.

_.конец_


End file.
